


Family Ties

by sksdwrld



Series: Family Ties [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Rimming, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now in French! https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10740093/1/Family-Ties-traduction (Translation by Tat5934)</p><p>Harry is a rogue Alpha who has vowed to be a forever-bachelor despite his dream to have a family. The last thing he wants is to hurt someone, especially if it means 'owning' another human being.<br/>Fate has other plans, and puts him in the path of three Omegas in hiding. One of them wants him, one of them needs him, and one of them is bonded to him.  This is a story of accidental love, redemption, and unconventional family ties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queenie_Mab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/gifts).



> Thanks to betas K, L and A who devoted their time and patience, and love to Keri and Kitty for their love and encouragement!
> 
> Based on Queenie_Mab's prompt for Hp_owned, "mighty alpha cock"- One Alpha's personal mission to impregnate as many Omega's as he can get his hands on. My muse turned it into something unsuitable for that fest, so here you are.
> 
> This is an alternative Universe in which all members of Wizarding society are ruled by pack dynamics. Omegas are assigned to Alphas as a means to maintain political power and regulate packs. Because this is an alternate universe, some knowledge that you currently hold true for our universe should be suspended for the sake of literary license

_At the dawn of creation, the powers of magic were split and distributed amongst three groups:_

_Those who carried the magic and freely gave it for the good of the people; Omegas._

_Those who wielded the magic and executed the tasks; Betas._

_Those who controlled the magic and directed the people; Alphas._

_Over time, the balance shifted and the true reason for the division was abandoned. The differences between the people were quantified, exploited, and used as as an excuse for discrimination. The people forgot that free will was necessary for the magic to be carried, and those in power took instead._

_When the laws of nature are ignored, it is the world that suffers. When natural order is ignored, the magic is lost._

  
  


Every Malfoy male since 1625 had been an Alpha, so there had been absolutely no doubt in Lucius' mind, or Draco's for that matter, that Draco would be as well. Therefore, it was no surprise that Draco Malfoy spent much of his young life being groomed to take his father's place as signet.

When Draco turned eleven, he looked forward to receiving his Duramstrang acceptance letter, but not nearly as much as he did the eminent onset of puberty, which would cement his status amongst the wizarding community. All alphas had an early pubesence and while some developed as early as eight, certainly each of them came into their own by twelve.

Draco had never felt the crush of disappointment as much as he did the day of his thirteenth birthday. Not only had his father cancelled the celebration in a fit of rage, but he'd redirected it at Draco's mother. He insisted that, being an Omega, it was her genes that were at fault. And when Lucius was in a mood such as this one, there simply was no reasoning with the man. Narcissa cowed and begged for forgiveness, earning herself a few bruises in the process.

Some said that it was the teenage years that passed in a blur, but for Draco this was farthest from true. With each year that passed without a sign of puberty, Draco grew more despondent. When Blaise Zabini turned sixteen, Blaise had received a lovely engraved Wizard's Shaving Set. For a while, Draco had dreamed that he would be the recipient of such finery. But, it never came, nor was necessary. At sixteen, Draco still sported the hairless, lean, androgynous frame of youth. He was not gangly and awkward nor broad and muscular. He was pointy and thin, and when Lucius raised his hand to Draco's mother, Draco flinched and cowered behind the high backed chair in the sitting room.

Sometimes, Draco longed for death. If he were dead, it would mean he would never have to face his father on the dreaded day he started puberty and, the unavoidable heat cycle that would forever mark him as an Omega. If Draco was lucky, Lucius would kill him long before the loathsome day came.

Omegas, much like animagi, veela, werewolves and vampires, were required to register with the ministry of magic. Unlike those other breeds, registered Omegas were considered property. Omegas had no rights. They were not free to go about their lives. Omegas were special. Their magic was special. And as every society knew, it was the different ones who were dangerous. They could not be allowed to give it away indiscriminately. They could not be allowed to form alliances through breeding.

It was important that they were controlled, metered out in a way that did not cause societal upheaval, in a way that maintained the established hierarchy. Omegas were doled out to qualified Alpha matches; wizards and, rarely, witches, who were authorized by the Ministry to breed the Omegas. That kept the special magic properly controlled. A bred Omega was a bonded Omega, and a bonded Omega was subordinate to his or her spouse. Alphas literally channeled their Omegas magic, and this was what made so many Alphas so powerful.

Draco was fifteen years, six months and seventeen days old when he felt the first signs of heat coming on, though at first he thought perhaps he was coming down with the flu. He skived off morning classes, but by noon, Draco was arse up on his bed and panting, his body throwing off heady pheromones that brought Viktor Krum banging heavily on his door. For a moment, Draco was worried that the door wouldn’t hold and Krum would barge through and take him. Then, the mere thought of it brought forth a gush of slick juices, and a flush of arousal and Draco nearly let the hollering Alpha in of his own accord. However, the head boy returned from classes in the nick of time, and having had a sister who was an Omega, recognized the signs of the heat immediately. He called for the head of house and Draco was lucky to make it to the infirmary unharmed, though mortified by the continuous ooze of fluids that ruined his favorite pair of trousers. It was too late for the suppressants to be of any use, and Draco's parents were called to collect him; it was a matter of safety as well as removing the distraction from the other students.

At the manor, Draco laid in bed, moaning and tearing at the sheets as wave after wave of feverish need hit him. He had never known emptiness until then, never known what it was to truly want, to crave, to need. Draco’s body was betraying him, but through the haze of wantneednow, Draco had the sense to be terrified of what was happening to him and of what would happen when his father returned home from wherever it was that he had gone.

Later that night, one of the house elves was carefully sponging Draco's forehead when the door burst open. In it's wake stood a crazed -looking Lucius with Narcissa dragging at his waist, trying to hold him back, sobbing. Draco was coherent enough to think it was the beginning of the end. Lucius shoved Narcissa away from him and Draco heard her palms skid on the marble in the hallway, then the slam of the door, and magic sizzled, locking it.

Draco had been wrong about a lot of things, but this was the worst of all. It wasn't the beginning of the end; it was the beginning of the beginning. Lucius tore off his clothes and fell on Draco. Draco never screamed as loudly as he did that night.

Two days later, Narcissa Malfoy reported a violent crime to the Aurors. Her husband had been brutally murdered: The Prophet reported a total of sixteen stab-wounds to Lucius' head and chest. Her son had been kidnapped and the family safe pilfered. It didn't add up, but that was her claim, first and only. Shortly thereafter, Narcissa Malfoy was admitted to the Janus Thickney ward at Saint Mungo's, and rumor had it, she never spoke again.

 

AOAOAOAOAOAOAO

 

Harry Potter had only ever wanted two things: first, he wanted a family of his very own, a family that loved him, wanted him, accepted him. When he was eleven, he thought he'd found that family with the Weasleys. He'd found out he was a wizard then, and along with his newfound title came an entirely different social system. It took him a long time to grasp the complexities of it, but he gleaned a few things right away. One, it was terrible to be an Omega and he sincerely hoped he wasn't one. And two, Alphas had the power. They also had a lot of responsibility, paperwork, and headaches. They were aggressive and stubborn, and didn't seem like much fun.

As an Alpha or an Omega, he would be forced to leave the family that he had already come to love. Therefore, his second wish in life was that he was a Beta. A regular, normal, common, unremarkable Beta.

Unfortunately, Harry was well-versed in the "can't always get what you want" ways of the universe. At twelve, puberty snuck up on him, bashed him over the head and declared him an Alpha practically overnight. He awoke one morning with a raging hard-on and what he would come to know as his knot, throbbing. He'd fallen out of bed, screaming and worried that he'd broken himself or developed a tumor. He shot up a few inches, sprouted hair all over his body and developed a wicked sense of smell.

Luckily, there was only one other Alpha at school, and he was graduating that year. They didn't cross paths that often, and when they did, Harry had the sense to walk away. He wasn't interested in a meaningless tussle just for the sake of impressing his friends.

When Harry turned fifteen, Bill Weasley returned from France, having finished his apprenticeship with the goblins and with a new Omega mate to boot. Fleur was her name, and there was no denying that she was an attractive woman despite Harry's predilection for men. There was something compelling about her too, an air, a scent.

For a few days, he hung around the fringes of the family circle, trying to sort Fleur out. Sort himself out. By the end of the first week, Harry was having trouble keeping away from her. Early one morning, he wandered into the kitchen. Fleur had her back to him at the counter, and Harry thought that this was the perfect opportunity for him. He moved nearer, leaned in, and sniffed softly. Her hair was glorious: it smelled like sunshine and candy floss and the sea. He breathed in again and felt happy, calm, almost mindless. The next thing he knew, he had crowded Fleur against the counter and was nosing her face and neck, drinking in her scent.

Harry never heard Bill's warning growl. Bill had yanked him away and slammed him into the cabinets, one hand curling into Harry's throat. Bill snarled and snapped, making it quite clear that Fleur was his, at the same time trying to incite Harry to fight with him.

Not only did Harry lack the physical prowess to challenge Bill, but in no way was he interested in having Fleur for his own. He'd only been curious and somehow wound up allowing his natural instincts to take over instead of controlling himself properly.

Bill did not attack when Harry failed to meet his aggression. Instead, he told Harry to leave, that he was no longer welcome in the Weasley home. Harry had been disrespectful to Bill, had practically violated Fleur, and if he was stupid enough to show his face again, Bill would not exercise such restraint.

Harry fled. It was cowardly and, in hindsight, a bit of an overreaction. He probably could have kipped with the Longbottoms or maybe even Hermione until school started again. But the truth of the matter was that he was ashamed of himself and his lack of self-control. He was still figuring out the rules of Wizarding society which were so very different from those which he'd been raised with.

So he ran away, intending to leave everyone and everything behind. He wouldn't go back to the Durseley's, and didn't want to go where he was known. At first, he thought he could return to living as a Muggle. But after awhile, it was clear he couldn't be happy there either. He both needed and wanted magic in his life.

So Harry kept to the fringes of both worlds where he wouldn't bother anyone. For a long time, he didn’t even mind being on his own. It just made sense. It was almost as if he was destined to be the boy with no family: taken in by the pack when he eleven only to be driven away a few short years later.

It wasn't always easy and it wasn't always fun, but Harry had survived. For a number of years, Harry stayed on the run. He more or less lived out of a beat-up old Fiat Doblo van that he'd bought for a few thousand quid and fixed up himself. He did odd jobs for money and a few times a month, depending on the cash flow, he would hole up in a motel, get a decent meal, a hot shower, and maybe a cheap rent boy to pound his knot into. He always obliviated the Muggle ones later. He had to.

Harry saw the way he hurt them, the Muggles and the Betas both. He could smell their fear when they saw his knot, when they felt it. And he hated himself for forcing it on them. Before each encounter, he promised himself that he would maintain control this time, that he wouldn't go too far. But he failed, time and time again. Convinced that he was just another knot-head, Harry eventually stopped looking for a partner. And forget even thinking about an Omega. He'd seen a few of them and, like Fleur, they were all small, thin, delicate. It was more than unfair to force his hulk on someone like that, it was wrong. So Harry stuck to the whores. At least he could compensate them with cash, and he told himself that he couldn't be the worst thing that had ever happened to them, even though it did little to assuage his guilt.

 

AOAOAOAOAOAOAO

 

His mother had made him take the family heirlooms that day - that horrible day that he tried so hard to forget...but how could he? How could he wipe his father from memory when the only thing he loved was a walking reminder of the one thing he truly hated? He'd snapped that morning when he came to, thighs still sticky with slick and come, and, when he was finished retching, he didn't even bother to clean himself before grabbing the first sharp thing he laid his hands on and exacting his revenge. It was an antique, decorative stone athame meant for rituals. The blade was dull, but the tip was pointed, and nevertheless, it got the job done.

Draco remembered plunging it into his father's back, the resistance of his clothes and skin, and the way the flesh parted to accept the blade. His next memory was of dropping the dagger and sinking, sobbing into his mother's skirts. There was little time for comfort, not when there was a crime scene to set, a story to fabricate, and a getaway to be made. Draco didn't know where he was going, but he knew he couldn't register with the ministry and spend the rest of his life being forced and controlled.

It was months later when Draco realized he was pregnant. He reached out to his mother but, by then, it was too late. She was gone, physically and mentally, if what Andromeda said was true. And there was nothing Andromeda could do to help him, not without putting her own family at risk. And so, Draco pawned what he could, then hid until after the baby was born.

He named the baby Scorpius. It was no surprise that he was tow-headed and pale with grey eyes, though it was a wonder that he was smart as a whip and funny. He was the light in Draco's life, his shining star, the only thing he had worth anything.

Draco barely remembered that once, he'd been a spoiled, rich boy who lived in a sprawling mansion with gardens and peacocks. It seemed like a lifetime ago, and honestly, it was often too painful to think about anyway. So he shoved it down deep and pretended that life had always been this hard, and that there was simply no other way. Do or die, as they say, and Draco didn't have the option of dying, not when his son was this small, so helpless, so needy. So he did what all good parents do - he found a way to make it work.

For nearly a decade, Draco did whatever he could to make money, which often involved selling his body. They moved frequently to avoid being caught squatting in abandoned and ramshackle homes. The truth of the matter was that between food and black market heat suppressors, there wasn't enough for much else.

Scorpius was ten when Andromeda managed to track Draco down. She had a favor to ask of him, as if he had anything to give. As it turned out, his young cousin Teddy was about to turn sixteen and was more than likely an Omega, although his heat hadn't come yet. Andromeda feared for his future, just as Draco had once feared for his own. But there was no way that Draco could take responsibility for another child, not when money was so tight and life was so hard.

The stipend Andromeda offered angered Draco. He had been whoring himself just to feed his child for the last decade and she had nothing to give him then, but now that she wanted something from him, there was suddenly money to be had. Draco wished his acceptance had less to do with the money and more to do with taking care of family. But the fact of the matter was that with the allowance Andromeda gave him, Draco could afford to rent a caravan in a Muggle mobile park, and he could stop taking Johns in the other room while Scorpius slept and find a respectable job.

If Draco had known what a nuisance Teddy would prove to be, he might never have taken the young wizard in. Though family, the two of them couldn’t have been more different, and they butted heads constantly. Draco wanted nothing more than to keep his head down, blend in with the sodding Muggles, and keep his family out of the limelight. He fought his biology at every step with seethe-suppressors and supplements that promised to alter his scent.

Teddy was another story.

 

AOAOAOAOAOAOAO

 

Teddy was the only child of two parents who had met a tragic end, the means of which were never discussed. He didn't miss them, he had never really known them, but he often cursed them for abandoning him to the care of his grandmother. She was a terribly old fashioned and cautious woman who cared very much about public appearances and not so much about entertaining the whims of an overactive young boy. Her strict ways made Teddy want to rebel, and when he finally got to Hogwarts and out from under her oppressive thumb, he went a little crazy.

Teddy ran with a pack of boys known for being tricksters, but too, they were also a racy sort with a flexible moral code and a very tolerant stance on most topics. At a young age, Teddy learned that he liked men and he liked sex, but most importantly he liked sex with men. He didn't pay much attention to the dynamics of alpha-beta-omega biology-clearly he was not an Alpha, but aside from that, he didn't care. He was young and having fun.

The party train was quickly derailed when Teddy graduated from school. His grandmother informed him that she had made arrangements for him to stay with his cousin Draco and his son Scorpius, both of whom he had seen a handful of times over scattered Christmases past. She seemed overly concerned with keeping Teddy away from the clutches of evil and controlling Alphas, citing her catatonic sister as evidence of what can go wrong in those sorts of relationships. Teddy wasn't certain that that particular fate was inevitable, but he was not ready to settle down and breed a family of pups yet. So, he reluctantly agreed to move in with Draco and his son. It had to be better than staying in the stuffy cottage with his grandmother and her pretentious friends, right?

Wrong.

Draco was the overly cautious, overprotective sort that hid his ten year old son away and never let him have friends over. Scorpius went to a public Muggle school and was the quiet type, though Teddy was certain he could draw him out out of his shell. They shared a room in a small dirty caravan which was not at all what Teddy was used to but sort of exciting, in a brand new adventure kind of way. To say the least, those feelings were short lived.

Teddy was seventeen and looking forward to living his life on his terms for once. And although he'd been subjected to strict rules while living with his grandmother, those imposed by Draco were absolutely ludicrous. Teddy could not have guests of the sexual sort or otherwise. He was not allowed to open the door to anyone other than Draco or Scorpius for any reason;, not even when the God squad came with their bibles and pamphlets. He was not allowed to do a number of magical spells which had the possibility of being noticed through the windows. He was not allowed out after dark and never anywhere at all without clearing it with Draco first. And perhaps the most limiting, no being noisy or calling attention to himself. This last one made life particularly difficult, though it was easy at least to understand why Scorpius was such a wallflower.

Despite their age gap and obvious differences, Scorpius and Teddy grew rather close, and it was for that reason alone that he put up with Draco's hissing and incessant nagging about Alphas and Omega heat suppressors for so long.

It had been seven years,in fact, and why he stayed that long, he never knew. One thing was for certain though, and that was that his tolerance for being bossed around was growing smaller and smaller with each heat cycle that passed. On the suppressors, Teddy was still aware of the need to breed, as he thought of it. It was three or four days of insurmountable horniness that was only briefly abated by shagging the daylights out of whoever he managed to pull, made infinitely less enjoyable by Draco constantly nagging him to be careful, and then yelling at him when he stayed out past curfew.

One day, Teddy woke up to Draco jiggling those infernal, horse-sized suppressors in his face and he just knew he was done. He was sick of the constant battle between them. He was ready for a change. Yes, today, he was done with rules and curfews and tiptoeing through his own life. He was done with the pills and done with Draco and the whole sodding lifestyle of an Omega in hiding. He wanted to be free. He wanted to experience the world. He wanted it all.

They had been going around for almost an hour, trading quips and insults, and Teddy was sick of the game. "I'm not taking them!” He yelled and threw the large white pills across the room at Draco, who ducked as if the pharmaceuticals might actually hurt him.

“Don’t be a bleeding idiot, Ted!” Draco argued as he shook another pair of pills out of the envelope. “Look at the calendar! You know your heat will start any day now, and we’ve got to take-”

“Proper precautions?” Teddy finished with a scowl. “I’m twenty four, and I’m through with taking precautions. Why don’t you give them to Scorp? He’s going to need them, isn’t he?”

“Have you even thought about the consequences?” Draco shrilled even as he glanced at Scorpius, who was curled in the corner, trying to make himself invisible.

"Sure!” Teddy lifted his hand and ticked them off on his fingers. “I find a man, get knotted, have some pups and spend the rest of my life taking care of my family-” It wasn't necessarily the adventure he had dreamed of in his youth, but it was a change in scenery as far as he was concerned.

“Or!” Draco interjected. “You get raped by the first Alpha who scents you, dragged in to the ministry who aborts your baby, sold as damaged goods to some brothel, and spend the rest of your life on your hands and knees, getting fucked by a bunch of losers who have something to prove...”

“Like you?” Teddy sneered.

Draco staggered as if Teddy had punched him in the gut, then snarled. “Yes, exactly like me you fucking arsehole. I did what I had to, to survive! I’m trying to help you do more than that, and if you would just open yo-”

“I’m not going to ignore my biology anymore, Draco! I am an Omega! I was born to breed! If you want to aspire to be something you're not, with some fucking lofty ambitions, then go right ahead, but I’ve accepted my station, so why can’t you?”

“Because your grandmother, my aunt-” Draco glared when Teddy rolled his eyes. “You know what? Go right ahead. Get yourself fucking killed for all I care. You’re twenty four, you know everything there is to know about life, right? Get the fuck out of here!” He flipped his hand at Teddy in a rage. “Get out before you have some crazy fucking Alpha sniffing around.

“Yeah, sure. Can’t have that, ‘specially since you’re already ruined and Queenie over there is overdue for his first heat...” Teddy jerked his thumb over his shoulder at Scorpius and scowled. He grabbed his pullover from the arm of the couch and began to jerk it on.

Scorpius pulled a face at Teddy and flipped the hood of his jumper up, drawing the strings tight. Teddy could see the hurt in his eyes. He knew his cousin didn't like being pulled into the middle of their rows. "Oh, hey, Scorp, c’mon, I didn’t mean it like that. Come with me, why don’t you? Your old man is scared, is all, and he’s got you scared, and there’s a great big world out there just waiting for us, we can do it together, huh buddy? C’mon."

Before Scorpius could formulate a response, Draco stepped between the two young men. His arms were folded. “Teddy, go if you’re going for fuck’s sake, but leave Scorpius out of this. He’s the one thing I’ve got and you’re not going to take him on some cocked up adventure. Christ. Just go.” Teddy looked almost hurt and Draco grabbed him by the arm at the last minute. He shoved two suppressors into the pocket of the pull-over. “In case you change your mind. Don’t be fucking stupid, Ted, alright? And you get yourself in trouble...”

“Yeah, yeah.” Teddy said, storming into the room he shared with Scorpius. He grabbed a backpack and began stuffing his clothes into it. “I won’t come back, don’t fucking worry. You won’t have to say, ‘I told you so,’.”

"Don't be an arse, Ted. You're family too. I was trying to say you can come back if you want to. Fuck, I'm not even throwing you out. Don't go. Take the sups and stay."

"That's my choice?" Teddy snorted out a laugh, zipped his bag, then brushed past Draco. "I'll take my chances...Scorp?" Teddy dropped his bag in front of the slight, towheaded boy curled on the couch and staring up at him with wide eyes.

"Teddy," Draco warned with a low growl.

"Don't twist your knickers..." Teddy grumbled, dropping his knees on the couch and shifting to embrace Scorpius. "See you 'round, little 'mega."

"Don't call me that," Scorpius protested. Despite the taunt, he locked his arms around Teddy's shoulders and nuzzled his neck companionably. "Don't go, Teddy!"

"Got to," Teddy grinned and pulled back, ruffling Scorpius' hair. "This caravan ain't big enough for three big ole drama queens, and you're bound to turn any minute now."

"Think so?" Scorpius whispered, his long thin arms trailing after Teddy as if he were loathe to let him go.

"Know it. I can smell it..."

"Can not!" Scorpius kicked at him, landing a half hearted strike in Teddy's flank.

"Alright, maybe not. But you've gotta be something, and at eighteen, you sure as hell ain't Alpha or Beta. Maybe you're a Muggle..."

"Dad's right...you need to go," Scorpius joked and shoved him farther away. "Jerk."

"Love you too brat," Teddy fondly said. "I'll be back. Gonna find me a mate. A good, big ole Alpha to treat me right. You'll see. I'll bring him back and prove your old man wrong." He picked up his bag and headed for the door.

"Teddy," Draco said as he dropped down beside his son and covered his face with his hands. "Be safe, idiot."

 

AOAOAOAOAOAOAO

 

Harry was leaning against the rear wall of the Muggle club, scouting his prospects when his nostrils suddenly flared. There was a sweetness on the breeze that blew in with the opened door, the likes of which he had not smelled before. His cock was hard before he even peeled away from the wall. As he made his way through the crowd,his head swiveled left and right, and he found himself following the scent right out onto the street. He spent a minute discerning the direction of the winds, then took off briskly in that direction.

Harry had to weave in and out of the crowd to keep up. Vaguely, he became aware that the stronger the scent became, the more his knot swelled. "C'mon baby," Harry was surprised to hear himself mutter.

Suddenly, it struck him. This is what an Omega smelled like. An unmated, unclaimed Omega that was ripe and juicy for the taking -no! Not taking. He couldn't just...he'd promised himself a long time ago that he wouldn't. And besides, what the hell was an unmated Omega doing, just traipsing around London's gay district? The ministry didn't allow unmated Omegas out of the placement dormitory. That's what Harry heard, anyway and -damn it! While he was busy wading through deep thoughts, the Omega was getting away!

Harry couldn't be certain that he was the only Alpha in Soho. He didn't smell any, but his nose was overcome by that sweetness, like an overly ripe fruit. He decided he would make sure that the Omega made it safely to his destination, and then Harry would return to the club and pick someone up for a one off to take care of his growing arousal. Yeah, right.

The crowd thinned and ahead, Harry made out a form of a male. He was perhaps two inches taller than Harry, with a shock of hair whose color was indescribable under the glare of the street lights. He had thin limbs and narrow but grabbable hips that swayed enticingly with each step. A backpack dangled off of one shoulder. A low growl escaped Harry before he could stop himself and the other man froze in place momentarily.

Slowly, the man's head swiveled to one side and his nostrils flared as he smelled the air, scented Harry out. A shiver ran through him and he swore quietly before lowering his head, exposing an expansive strip of neck that Harry inexplicably wanted to sink his teeth into.

"Alpha?" The young man questioned, swaying as he widened stance.

A fresh wave of sweetness washed over Harry and he groaned. He knew he should leave, needed to before he did something he would regret, but his feet only shuffled him closer. "Who are you? What are you doing here? God, you smell...smell...fuck!" His hips rolled and Harry was embarrassed by his inability to control himself.

"Maybe I'm looking for someone..." The man trailed. His tone sounded almost hopeful.

Harry swallowed thickly. "Perhaps you've found him."

"Oh?" Harry saw the other's Adam's apple Bob. He turned slowly, and Merlin be damned if he didn't have an angel's face. "I'm T-teddy."

"Harry," Harry said and slid closer. His palms itched to glide over those shoulders, under the thin t-shirt, along smooth flesh that he knew would simmer beneath his palms. He licked his lips again and again. "You got someplace to go, sweetheart?"

Teddy shook his head and bit his lip, then rolled his shoulder to readjust his satchel. "Got tossed out on my arse just this morning."

"Poor thing," Harry murmured, reaching a soothing hand out to Teddy's shoulder. There was a spark beneath his fingertips when their bodies connected and his hand closed. Teddy's knees weakened and he moaned. "Come to mine," Even to Harry's ears, it didn't sound like a request.

"Ah, shit. Are we...are we gonna..."

"Don't you want to?" Harry asked, running his thumb down Teddy's bicep.

Teddy stiffened and his head fell back as he whimpered. He crammed one hand into the pocket of his hoodie and felt for something, then shook his head. "Fuck. Fuuuuuck, Draco was right. Oh, Circe. Yeah, yeah. I do. Have to. Lets go..."

Harry pulled the young man into his arms and disapparated. They arrived just outside the motel Harry had secured, and, after several tries, Harry managed to jam the key into the lock and let them into his room. The door had barely shut when Harry pushed the Omega up against the wall and pressed their bodies flush. He dipped his nose to the pulse point behind Teddy’s ear, simultaneously snuffling and licking a trail under his chin and down his neck, nipping at the collar bone.

Teddy moaned wantonly and took Harry’s head in his hands, fingers in the hair. “Suppose you do this for all the lost boys?”

Harry snorted and crashed to his knees, shoving Teddy’s shirt up with one hand and yanking down the waistband of his denims with the other, burying his face against the young man’s belly, and rubbing it along the expanse of faintly freckled skin that stretched between jutting hip bones. “Never been this way for me before. Like a burning...I need...Gods, stop me if you have to...Merlin knows I won’t stop myself.”

Panting, Teddy rolled his head side to side, then yanked the hem of his shirt away from Harry and dragged the whole thing over his head. “I’ve never...I’ve never... with the sups, I never felt like this...was dulled, horny maybe, but Circe! Please...want, need...”

“More,” Harry finished for him, pushing himself to his feet. He lifted Teddy easily because, though the young man was taller, his frame was slighter. Harry dropped him on the bed and fell between his legs, pushing them up and apart. He nuzzled the backs of Teddy’s thighs and the apex between them, noting that the fabric was slightly damp. “Oh my fuck...” he groaned and began to lick the spot, adding to the wetness.

Teddy began to thrash. His hands, which had been trailing up and down his torso suddenly flew to the buckle of his belt and, with shaking hands, he stripped the leather away. “You brought my heat on, I swear you did. I had a few days left, and...how...Circe, I never knew it would be like this!”

Harry glanced up, his eyes heavily lidded, then began roughly tugging Teddy’s denims down. “Your...heat? That what you doing to me?” His low chuckle turned into a moan when Teddy was fully bared and he dragged his tongue up Teddy’s right leg, tasting him. Then he nosed Teddy’s straining member, his balls, his taint.

Teddy cried out in protest and tried to inch away when Harry pushed his legs apart once more , tasting the slick that had gushed from Teddy’s hole and wet his thighs, followed by a slow drag of his tongue over the rim of Teddy’s arsehole.

“You taste...” Harry licked his lips and closed his eyes then rocked his hips against the cheap box spring. “As good as you smell.” He pressed his forefinger against the slick pucker and watched his finger disappear.

“Shit, more...” Teddy begged, bucking against him, then sighed when Harry complied. “Didn’t think it would be this fast,” he gasped. “Thought I would, you know...Circe, have time to get to know someone. At least a li’l, oh! Can you just....yessss. Noooo, more."

Harry laughed a bit breathlessly and climbed up between the Omegas parted thighs. His cock slipped easily into the crack of Teddy's arse where he rubbed it teasingly until the Omega went into a frenzy trying to impale himself. "Easy, easy..." Harry said in a calm tone that belied the urgency he felt. He hooked his hands beneath Teddy's thighs and hauled him up, pushing inside with a single, slow and steady stroke. He was hot and slick like any other hole Harry had been in, but each time he rocked his hips, the sweet scent wafted and it was very nearly that smell alone that was driving him mad.

As he built up speed, Harry tucked Teddy's legs over his shoulders. He had always enjoyed watching his cock moving in and out of his lover and this time was no different.

The first time Harry accidentally bumped his knot against Teddy's arsehole, the Omega's eyes grew wide and he clutched at Harry. "Oh my fucking God! Is tha ...that your knot? Oh fuck, it's huge!" He gasped when Harry purposely delivered another hard thrust.

"You can take it, baby," Harry crooned, reaching down and tugging Teddy's cock a few times. "Gonna fill you up. Gonna make you feel so good," Harry didn't think he had ever said such a thing before, although he was pretty sure he'd ripped it straight out of a porn vid. Teddy's rim was a vice around him, and he worked a finger in alongside of his cock, just to make room for his knot. When Harry thought Teddy was loose enough, he fucked him harder, forcing his knot in and out a few times before coming with a howl.

Teddy ground his teeth together and keened as Harry collapsed on top of him, continuing to rock as his knot swelled further. After a minute, Harry resumed stroking the Omega's cock. Teddy bucked and thrashed, his nails digging into Harry's back as he reached orgasm.

Harry buried his face into the crook of Teddy's shoulder, licking and gently gnawing him. "I-is that it?" Teddy said breathlessly.

"What?" Harry grunted as he pumped another load of spunk into the hot channel that gripped him.

"My heat," he said dumbly. "It never passed so quickly before."

"Hell if I know," Harry said, rolling them onto their sides. "Hope you're comfortable. Gonna be awhile..."

Harry and Teddy made some awkward small talk but ultimately, Harry ended up falling asleep before their tie loosened.

 

AOAOAOAOAOAOAO

 

Teddy had spent the last three days in a bizarre cycle of mating, sleeping, eating, and showering, not necessarily in that order. While they were fucking, Harry seemed like a God and all Teddy could think about was wanting him. But those hours while they were tied together by a swollen bulb of flesh were some of the most tedious of his life. He learned a multitude of things about the Alpha, such as, he was raised by Muggles and appeared to be a gypsy without a steady job. And Harry didn't have a firm grasp on his biology or Wizarding politics, although he did seem somewhat of an accidental abolitionist in regards to the policing of the Omegas.

Perhaps most distressing to Teddy was that Harry hadn't kissed him once while they were mating or otherwise. Sure, he was a proficient and generous lover and there was something to be said for that. But aside from the thrumming undercurrent of lust that glazed his actions, Teddy just hadn't felt that spark. He was pained to admit that Draco had been right all along. Teddy had been taken in by the first Alpha that came along and fucked six ways from Sunday. But what would Harry do now that Teddy's heat was over? Would he try to take Teddy with him, wherever it was that he was going? Probably. Last night while they were fucking, Harry had clamped his teeth down on Teddy's neck, broken the skin, bonded him through blood. He hadn't even asked Teddy before he did it, and Teddy cried, not from pain but the feel of his magic changing, shifting alliances.

Teddy was afraid and confused. He felt betrayed by his body. So when six hours had passed without his heat flaring, Teddy was pretty sure it had passed. The Alpha was still sleeping, and Teddy knew this was his only chance. He worked his way out from under Harry, wiped himself on the sheets, and dressed. He remembered how Draco had said that you do what you have to in order to survive. So, Teddy felt only a little remorse helping himself to the cash in Harry's wallet before disappearing into the early hours of the morning. Draco might have been right, but it didn't mean Teddy had to go home yet, not with his tail tucked between his legs and his head down. He was going to do something he was proud of. He was going to find someone who wanted him, bonded Omega or not.

 

AOAOAOAOAOAOAO

 

For four months, Harry had been on the lookout for Teddy. He'd been a little surprised to wake up and find the Omega gone, but blamed himself. During their last encounter, he'd gotten a little aggressive and bitten him hard enough to draw blood; It must have scared Teddy off. Harry wished he could have maintained control of his animalistic urges, because he had been pining for the spitfire Omega since.

It was funny how quickly things, and people, could change. Before Teddy, Harry was satisfied with his lot in life. Now, he was certain he wanted more. He thought of having a family again. A mate, children. He didn't need the collective pack, he could make one of his very own. And Teddy couldn't be the only rogue Omega. Harry knew this in his gut. He was determined to find another one for himself and vowed that things would be different this time.

Harry was driving past Bracknell with his windows down, arm dangling out the window and browning in the warm sun when he caught a faint whiff of sweetness in the air. It was simultaneously familiar and new and he was struck by a sense of déjà vu. Without really thinking about it, he turned off the main road and drove through the town, scenting the air.

It was a small Muggle town and the clerk at the grocer's was able to tell him of a construction team scheduled to work on a bridge throughout the summer. Harry thanked him for the prospect after buying a case of bottled water, a loaf of bread and a jar of cheap peanut butter. It did not take long to track down the site manager and with his experience, secure a position on the team. He even picked up a good tip on cheap housing that rented month to month and didn’t require a deposit. It was a caravan park, but to Harry, it sounded infinitely better than an extended stay motel room.

As he followed the directions he’d been provided, he picked up that sweet scent on the breeze again, and it got stronger the nearer he got to his destination. Maybe things were looking up for once; maybe it was a sign. With a whistle and a jaunt in his step, Harry got out of his van and leapt up the steps, rapping on the park manager’s door.

 

AOAOAOAOAOAOAO

 

Draco was sitting on the couch, resting his aching feet on his day off from the restaurant he busted his tail at six days a week, serving mediocre quality food to Muggles. The spell he’d cast to warm the muscles and soothe the tendons was wearing off, but he was too lazy to re-cast it. Across from him, Scorpius was draped over the arms of the recliner, working on his home work. He attended Muggle School and was a year behind his age mates because of Draco’s insecurities. Scorpius, bless him, didn’t seem to hold any grudges about it and was excited to graduate in a few short weeks.

It had been a beautiful day. The windows were open, and the afternoon breeze was blowing the curtains, bringing with them the smell of sunshine, cut grass, and ...something else. Draco sniffed, his head turning as the musky scent grew stronger. “What is that?” He grumbled to himself, pushing off the couch and half-hobbling to the door. He stepped out onto the porch, drinking in a great breath. He knew that smell, and it made his body tense and his heart race in a way that screamed, Danger!

Blinking into the bright sunlight, Draco watched as an unfamiliar looking dark-haired man hopped down the steps of the manager’s caravan and climbed into junked-out blue van. He was short, well-muscled, tan, and fucking gorgeous. Just as Draco was beginning to consider his rapidly growing attraction to the stranger, realization dawned on him. He scrambled back into the caravan, slamming the door shut and bolting it.

“Scorpius, get in the back bedroom and shut the door!”

Scorpius looked up from his work, a look of concern painted on his face. Nevertheless, he got up slowly, rearranging his school work as he went.

Draco grabbed Scorpius by the arm and hauled him along, wedging himself into the cramped room that held two twin beds and two dressers. Teddy and Scorpius had once shared it, but Teddy hadn’t been home in months. He pushed the door shut, then closed the window and the drapes. He knew he was scaring his son, but he couldn’t help it. He had to think. Had to keep them safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius was eighteen, and he was a man according to English law, even if his lack of heat meant he was still a child in the wizarding world. He was no longer willing to be treated like a child, especially by his own father.

Scorpius was fairly certain that Draco had not told Andromeda that Teddy was gone, because they were still living in the mobile park and not on the streets. Despite this, Draco was struggling to put food on the table. It was mostly because the cost of the heat -suppressors had sky rocketed in price, nearly overnight, due to a purported issue with supply and Teddy was no longer contributing a portion of his paycheck to the pool.

Scorpius had argued with his father for days about being allowed to get a job and contribute to the family. Finally, Draco had relented but under the agreement that fifty percent of Scorpius’ paycheck went toward saving for college. Draco was leery of letting Scorpius out of his sight now that an Alpha had moved into the park, and Draco spent many nights sitting up until the wee hours of the morning, watching the door, guarding them. Scorpius knew that his father was doing his best to keep him safe at all costs. He knew that his father had suffered somehow, when he was younger than what Scorpius was now. He didn’t know any of the details, because his father had never shared them. What Scorpius did know was that his father was a strong man, despite the things he had lived through, and that he tried not to let anyone else see the pain he was in.

It had taken a few weeks after graduation, but Scorpius was finally offered a job working afternoons and some evenings at the local ice cream shop. It wasn’t Scorpius’ dream job by any means, but it was easy work, and money was money.

“So, then he says, ‘Hello there, Blue-Eyes’...” Scorpius said, rolling his eyes as he rolled a soft-serve cone in a bin of chocolate sugar strands.

“Oh My God, Scorpius, your eyes aren’t even blue, they’re grey!”

“I know. Lisette, can I finish telling the story or what?” He leaned out of the window to hand the customer his cone and blew his hair out of his eyes before smiling at the next person in line. “What can I get for you?”

“Hello there, Grey-Eyes,” A man with wild dark hair and brilliant green eyes said with a grin as he leaned on the corner. “How about a date?”

Scorpius flushed and stammered and LIsette poked her head out past Scorpius. “Did you want that in a cup or a cone?”

“Cone,” The good looking stranger said without missing a beat, his eyes glued on Scorpius.

Lisette snickered and dished him up a vanilla/chocolate twist, then charged him double. The man paid without blinking and raised the cone in Scorpius’ direction before asking for a napkin.

“With your number on it!” Lisette snickered to Scorpius before pointing to the dispenser on the corner. “Scorp, isn’t it time for your break?”

“What?! No, Lise, I just took one, I-” He argued as Lisette manhandled him physically toward the back door. “Damn you, why do you have to start shi-” He gave up arguing in favor of grabbing the rail before he fell down the steps. Lisette locked the door behind her, then popped her head into the window, lolling her tongue and laughing at him. “Great, he’s probably a serial killer,” Scorpius muttered to himself. as he stomped down the stairs. He wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction of talking to the man, and was planning to pout on the bottom step until she let him back in. Pouting was a good look on Scorpius.

“I’m not, if it’s any consolation.” The man said from the side of building and licked his cone. “And I’m sorry if I’ve embarrassed you. I just...it seemed like a good segue. But, er, yeah. Now I can see how that might've been a little creepy. Start over?"

"Er, alright." Scorpius said dubiously. "But stalking me 'round the back of the parlor is still a little creepy, yeah?"

"Admittedly," the creepy/sexy man said with a chuckle. He backed up until he was under the lights in the parking lot. "Better?" He called. Scorpius nodded and followed until he was a few feet away. The man stuck out his hand. "Hi, I'm Harry. I couldn't help but notice what a good looking bloke you are and I hope you didn't mind my saying." He suddenly broke off and licked the cone before melting ice cream dribbled down his arm.

"Scorpius," Scorpius responded, toe-ing the asphalt. "I'm kind of flattered."

"Bet you hear that all the time, huh Scorpius?" Harry asked.

"No...well, creepy guy #1 and, er, you, you're just about the only guys. Girls think I'm pretty though, I guess."

Harry laughed and it broke some of the nervous tension surrounding them. "So, er, which of us was creepier?"

"Not a contest you want to win," Scorpius advised, shaking his hair out of his face again. "He was, marginally. He looked like a total pedo..."

"...and I look like...?" Harry led.

"A guy way too good looking and mature to be perving on kids at the ice cream parlor. I mean, like you could pull someone way cooler than me,"

"I think that's what they call a back handed compliment, " Harry said, biting into his cone. "Did you just call me old? Don't answer that. And did you say, perving on kids? Don't you have to be eighteen to work after seven?"

"Technicalities, " Scorpius shrugged. He tried not to look at Harry too much. He was afraid this was a joke. The guy was gorgeous with his five o'clock shadow and biceps that stretched the sleeves of his t-shirt and trim waist and wild hair, and that faint musky smell that surrounded him...A real man, not like the boys Scorpius had gone to school with.

"Scorpius!" Lisette called out the back door. "Give him your number and come back to work, I'm slammed!"

Scorpius laughed awkwardly. "Uh, I gotta go."

"Oh, okay." Harry said, almost expectantly.

"Look, Lise charged you too much. Come back tomorrow night and I'll give you a free cone," it was the most Scorpius was willing to offer at that point.

"Yeah, alright. When's your break?"

"Eight thirty,"

"Scorpius!" Lissette called again.

"Okay, okay. Bye!" Scorpius took a few steps backward, then waved before turning and jogging back into the building.

Harry came by the ice cream parlor every evening at eight thirty for the next week, sharing Scorpius' fifteen minute break. Finally, he asked Scorpius to go out with him after work.

"I don't think I can..." Scorpius told him regretfully. "I mean, I want to, but my Dad, he'd be beside himself, you know? He's kind of...strict."

"It's okay," Harry said carefully. "Another time maybe, when you can give him more notice. You let me know. I don't do much after work. Can I walk you home, maybe?"

Scorpius shook his head. "He waits for Lizzy's car. She drops me off. Really, he worries. Kinda funny but he's been through a lot. He's scared. There's this guy where we live, he's ... I guess he's kind of a creeper and..."

"Say no more." Harry smiled. "Can I at least give you a kiss goodnight before you go back to work?"

Scorpius bit his lip then grinned. "Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that."

Harry gently framed Scorpius' face with his hands and drew him nearer. Their lips met and parted chastely three times before Scorpius felt the flicker of Harry's tongue at the seam of his mouth. Scorpius opened his mouth slightly and Harry's tongue dipped inside, softly questing. Just when Scorpius was getting the rhythm of the kiss, Harry pulled away.

"Wow," Harry whispered.

Scorpius' eyelids fluttered open and he saw the flush in Harry's cheeks. He looked undone. "Wow," Scorpius echoed weakly.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAO

Draco was trying very hard not to panic. Scorpius had a midweek day off and Draco had been unable to get the time off himself, although he managed to take off before his shift was over. Now here he was, and Scorpius was nowhere to be found. Draco had made Scorpius promise that he would not step foot outside until he got home. He realized how unreasonable the request seemed to an eighteen year old in the middle of the summer, but Scorpius had always been a good boy, and he knew Draco was only looking out for him.

Draco's heart was at war with his brain. Either Scorpius had broken his promise and deliberately disobeyed Draco, or something terrible had happened to him. Maybe his heat hit unexpectedly and the Alpha sniffed him out. Maybe the ministry finally tracked them down after all these years, or maybe Teddy had come back and....it was too much for Draco to think about. He paced back and forth in the living room and tried to figure out what to do.

Suddenly he heard voices filtering up the lane and he thought he heard Scorpius laugh. Draco peered between the curtains, watching in rapt horror as The Alpha escorted his son home.

"I have to go," Scorpius said, biting his lip and looking toward the caravan. "My dad will be home any minute,"

"Maybe I should meet him?" The Alpha offered.

Scorpius shook his head. "Not yet, I haven't told him about us."

"Alright," The Alpha conceded, then with a mischievous look, pulled Scorpius between the caravans where Draco couldn't see them.

Draco rushed outside without another thought. "Scorpius!" He dashed around the side of the caravan and jerked his son out of the embrace he shared with the Alpha. "Get your filthy Alpha hands off my son!" He growled.

The Alpha held up his hands and said, "I think there's been a misunderstanding ..."

At the same time, Scorpius said, "Dad! Uh, wait. What? Alpha?" As if he were confused.

"Yes, Alpha!" Draco hissed, trying to pull him away. "Can't you smell his stink? Its been in the air for weeks."

"I thought he smelled good...Dad, wait!"

"No!" Draco snapped. "I'm taking you inside where you belong. Where I can keep my eye on you. And you!" He pointed at the Alpha. "You stay away from here. I'll bloody kill you, I swear!"

"Mr. Malfoy," The Alpha said, following them around the side of the caravan at a safe distance. "I think we should talk about this,"

"Talk?" Draco spat. "I have nothing to say to you. I know your deal. Sniffing around, waiting for one of us to be incapacitated by the heat so you can swarm in and...and take advantage of our weakness. Steal our magic. Build your pack. Well, I've got news for you! Scorpius hasn't hit his first heat yet and as for me... I know better. I don't need you and I don't need your bloody knot. So you may as well move on now! Scorpius, get inside. I'm not fucking kidding, go!"

When Scorpius had retreated, Draco withdrew his wand, holding it flush against his thigh but in plain view of the Alpha. "I might be an Omega, but I was raised as an Alpha until I was thirteen. I will not back down, not from this, not from you."

"I understand things have been rough for you," the Alpha said carefully.

"You don't know anything about me!"

"You're rogue." The Alpha adventured and Draco sneered. "You're hiding. And I respect that. The system is bollocks. I don't agree with it, never did. I'm alone too. Fuck, we're both living with here with Muggles. That has to mean something. Let me help you."

"I thought I made myself clear, knot-head -"

"It's Harry."

"Harry." Draco repeated with disdain. "I don't care if you're the second coming of Merlin. I don't need your help. I don't want it. I want to be left alone. I want Scorpius to have a normal life. And I want you to get the fuck off my porch and never come near either of us again. Think you can do that, or do you need a physical demonstration of my mother-fucking prowess?"

Alpha- Harry- held up his hands again. "Alright, alright. I'm not looking for a fight here. I'm just trying to show you that I'm a nice guy, yeah? Scorpius is safe with me. I really like him and I'm willing to-"

Draco's wand arm rose. "I will not hesitate to cast an unforgivable ... and the longer you stand here determines which one."

Harry glanced toward the windows one last time and regretfully sighed. "Okay. Alright. You win."

aoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoa

"Dad," Scorpius scrambled off the couch as Draco came inside, slamming the door behind him.

"Not now, Scorpius." Draco said in a weary voice and sank down in the recliner.

"But Dad!"

"What were you thinking, Scorpius?!" Draco exploded.

"I didn't even know he was an Alpha!" Scorpius argued. "I never met one before, how was I supposed to know? He's not aggressive, he didn't manhandle me, and I've never even seen his cock, let alone his knot. You said he stinks but I think it's nice. I thought it was cologne. Dad, he's nice, so nice to me and you don't even know him!" It all came out in a rush. The thought of losing Harry before Scorpius even got to know him was more painful than he could have imagined.

Draco’s eyes rolled to the ceiling and it was clear he was trying to control his reaction and find the right words. “Even if he was a Muggle, I would be angry. He’s older than you, and not just by a few years. I would guess he’s my age, Scorpius. And you look so much younger than eighteen! You’re just a baby-”

“I am not!” Scorpius yelled, suddenly feeling flushed. He knew he looked young, but he was no baby, and to have it thrown in his face by his own father hurt. “You already had me by the time you were my age! You got to fulfill your purpose and I haven’t even reached my potential yet! You can’t rule my whole life with an iron fist. I want to live too, damn it! Maybe Teddy was right! Maybe that’s why he hasn’t come back, he found someone and he’s happy! I don’t want to spend the rest of my life alone and hiding. You made me afraid of everyone and everything, and Harry makes me feel alive and happy! So what if he’s older than me? I don’t care and he doesn’t care. He’s a good person and I like him!”

“Scorpius, you have no idea what Alpha’s are like!” Draco was insistent, his tone nearly pleading. “You have to trust me on this. You’re so lucky to have grown up away from Wizarding society expectations...everything is a constant fight for power, every action has political implications. Alphas bond with Omegas when they mate, and when your blood is spilled, they channel your magic. You will have nothing, Scorpius, nothing! You won’t even have your magic...”

“You still have your magic!” Scorpius argued defiantly.

Draco’s eyes snapped to him. He looked stricken as he whispered. “He never bonded me. He never bonded me and I killed him for what he’d done. Oh Gods, please, Scorpius, you’re all I have! I already lost Teddy, don’t let me lose you too...”

“Oh my god! Dad?” Scorpius was horrified. “You killed someone? You killed my...my other father? Oh my God! I... I can’t even-” He backed up shaking his head then fled to his bedroom, slamming the door shut.

“Scorpius!” Scorpius could hear his father on the other side of the door that wasn’t even locked. Scorpius was pretty sure he wouldn’t breech it. If nothing else, he had always respected the privacy of a closed door. “Scorpius, you don’t even know what happened. I had to do it, I had to...”

“You killed my father!” Scorpius shrieked and threw himself onto his bed.

“He was my father too.” Draco’s voice dissolved into broken sobs.

It took a minute for Scorpius to process his father’s last confession, and when the magnitude of it’s meaning hit home, he pulled his pillow over his head and tried to shut out the world the only way he knew how.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAO

 

Harry’s phone was ringing. He tumbled off the sofa and fumbled for it. Without even opening his eyes, he brought the receiver to his ear. “‘Lo?”

“You knew about me the whole time?” The voice was cold, accusatory.

“Wha-?” He said, blinking and trying to place the voice.

“Did you always know I was an Omega?”

“Scorpius?”

“Yeah. You got some other Omega you’ve been sniffing around?”

Harry sat up straight and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “Jesus. No. No, baby. I just, you caught me off guard, I wasn’t expecting you to call. After the way your Dad acted last week...and you know, it’s been a week. I just, I thought it was over. Are you okay?”

“You didn’t answer my question.” Scorpius said.

“...Yeah,” Harry replied after a moment’s hesitation. “Yeah, I knew. Anyone would have known though, any wizard or witch. Omegas...they, you have a certain scent. It’s sweet. Alphas have their own scent too; like your dad said, he could smell me. I could smell you.”

“That why you came around in the first place?”

Harry sighed and rubbed his face. “Yes and no. Look, it’s complicated.”

“My whole fucking life is complicated,” Scorpius dead panned. “Try me.”

So Harry spent the next hour telling his life story, ending with how he was looking for someone to make a family with, which meant he was specifically in search of an Omega, but that he really liked Scorpius for who he was, and what he was was just the added bonus.

"So you're saying as long as I'm not in the middle of a heat, I can always walk away from you, but if it hits, then I'll just lay back and spread my legs for you without a second thought?"

Harry sighed. "I don't know. It was like that for the one other Omega I was with, but I kind of think that's the way he wanted it. I mean he robbed me and took off while I was sleeping for Merlin's sake. I like you, Scorpius. I think we could build something together. I'm willing to take it slow. And if your heat comes and you're not ready....I'll ...I'll apparate to the continent and stay there for a whole week or as long as it takes for you to come back to your senses."

"You would do that for me?" Scorpius asked. "What about your job?"

"Jobs are a dime a dozen," Harry said. "You're one in a million."

Scorpius laughed. "That was sooo cheesy."

"Made you laugh though. I like it when you laugh."

"Yeah, me too." Scorpius sighed.

"So, we alright?"

"Yeah," Scorpius said. "I think we are. Only...there's something you probably ought to know. Just in case you want to run away screaming or whatever."

"From you?" Harry didn't think it was possible and said so.

"Yeah, well. I sort of just found out myself and I don't know why I don't have six fingers or three eyes or something but my Dad...well, he's also my brother."

Harry fell silent. What the fuck was someone supposed to say to that?

"You still there?"

"What? Er, yeah. Still here."

"So...there's that. Kind of puts a damper on the whole, 'lets make a baby together' thing." Scorpius sighed again.

"Look, Scorpius. You can't help who you are. We can cross that bridge if we ever get there. Who knows. A week from now you might decide you don't even like me anymore."

"Really? You don't even care?"

"No," Harry said, surprising himself. "I really don't. I mean, I care that you're upset but it doesn't change how I see you."

"You wanna come over?" Scorpius breathed suddenly.

"Probably not a good idea," Harry said dubiously. "Where's your dad?"

"Work," Scorpius said.

"You should probably talk to him before we rekindle any flames..."

"Why? He's never going to change. He needs to respect my decisions as an adult."

"Well, why don't you start by coming over here then?" Harry persuaded. He wasn't stupid enough to go poking around the Malfoys' caravan again.

"Can't. " Scorpius said. "He said that I couldn't leave the house."

"How is that any different than you promising not to leave the house last week?" Harry wondered aloud.

"The house physically won't let me leave unless there is a fire or a flood. I literally can not step over the threshold. But I'm guessing it would let you in..." Scorpius sounded hopeful.

"Tell you what, goodlooking," Harry offered. "I'll come chat with you outside your window for a bit. Your father already threatened my life once but he will kill me for sure if he catches me in your house. Then you talk to him and see if you can get him to lift your house arrest. I don't want to be responsible for killing your guys' relationship, okay?"

"Okay..."

 

AOAOAOAOAOAOAO

 

With Scorpius, Draco was used to his final word on a subject being ...well, final. He wasn't anticipating having to rehash things about the Alpha in the park, and certainly not the moment he walked in the door from a long shift on his feet. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than a cup of tea while he put his feet up. Instead, he was ambushed by his lovesick teenage son.

"Dad! I want to talk to you."

"You are talking to me," Draco said and shuffled wearily into the kitchen to put the kettle on.

"It's about Harry," Scorpius said, biting his lip.

"Your boss at the ice cream parlour? You haven't gotten in trouble have you?" Draco frowned and sighed, pulling out the chair at the table and sinking into it.

"That's Henry, Dad. Work is fine. I'm talking about Harry." Scorpius said urgently, the way teenagers do when they think their parental unit is an idiot. Draco stared blankly at his son. Scorpius huffed. "...The Alpha?"

Draco blinked, then shook his head. "No." He was saying no to everything. No to the Alpha, no to whatever scheme Scorpius was cooking up and no to this conversation.

"But you haven't even-"

Draco scraped his chair back and got up. "I said no, Scorpius." He began to rummage about for the rest of the supplies he would need for tea, as if his busyness would show Scorpius that he really meant it.

"I am an adult," Scorpius said in a low tone. It made Draco pause in reaching for the sugar bowl. It was certainly not the stamped foot and howling fuss that Teddy would have put up at that age.

"Alright. You're an adult." Draco made himself say in an easy tone when really, he was beginning to feel frayed. Scorpius couldn't do this to him, not so soon after Teddy. He would have preferred not at all, but even he knew it was unrealistic to expect Scorpius' loyalty forever. Just... why did it have to be so soon? Damn Teddy for putting ideas in his head! "So what does that mean?"

"It means I get to make my own decisions," Scorpius replied carefully.

Draco rolled his eyes. It was always the same line of thinking with these kids. "Alphas are dangerous. They think with their cocks, not with their heads. They have no self control. We've been through this. All it takes is you going into heat unexpectedly and bam! Mr. Nice-Guy dissolves into a slobbering knot-head ready told hold you down and have his way with you."

"That's your only argument? All Alphas are rapists? Dad, come on. Even you can't possibly believe that." Scorpius leaned against the counter.

Draco's hand shook a little as he added the sugar to his cup. He gave Scorpius a dark look but said nothing.

"You're assuming we won’t already have had sex by then or that I won't want it. If he's my boyfriend, why wouldn't I want him during my heat?" Scorpius argued.

"Scorpius!" Draco was horrified that such ideas would come out of his baby's mouth. "You haven't...already, have you?" He flapped his hand uselessly. He'd prostituted himself on and off for almost a decade and yet, he couldn't say ‘sex’ or any of it's euphemisms in front of his son, not in this context.

"No," Scorpius said with a knowing smirk.

Draco sagged in relief. "What if you get pregnant?" The thought ought to scare the lust right out of any hot-blooded teenager.

Scorpius reached into his pocket, then slapped something onto the table.

Suppressors? The conniving little shit must have taken them from the medicine cabinet. "Thought of everything, have you?"

"I want to give this a try, Dad. I'll be careful, I promise."

"He's too old for you," Draco said feebly. He felt like a broken record.

"So if I found another Alpha, a younger one," Scorpius prompted. "You'd let me date him?"

The kettle began to whistle and Draco busied himself pouring tea. He held the kettle aloft in silent inquiry to Scorpius.

"Dad!"

Draco dropped the kettle back on the stove with a bang and gripped the countertop. "If I say no Scorpius, are you going to run away like Teddy did? Are you going to abandon your old father? My sweet boy... I never thought it would come to this."

"I don't know Dad. I... I don't want to but I can't promise anything. I like him. I've never felt this way before, about anyone. He might not even be around for long, he's just got the summer job working on the bridge. He might be gone in a few months and-"

Fear gripped Draco in a painful vice and he stopped listening. There was a good chance he could lose his son by the end of the summer, if not sooner. He couldn't bear the thought of driving him away. His resolve crumbled. "You'll take the suppressors?"

Scorpius' face erupted into a brilliant smile. "Yes!"

"And you'll tell me if anything...anything goes wrong? I can still protect you, I'm not too old for that..."

"Promise," Scorpius folded his lips together and Draco knew his son was trying not to laugh at him.

Draco held his arms out and hugged Scorpius tightly when he leaned into him. "Don't make me regret this."

"I won't, Dad. I won't."

  
                                                AOAOAOAOAOAOAO

 

In the month that passed, Scorpius had carefully orchestrated his time with Harry and Draco so that if Draco didn't know he was with the Alpha, he would never have realized it. One day, Draco was in the kitchen area when Scorpius flounced through the door. He took one deep breath in, then slammed the knife down onto the chopping block. "I can smell him on you." Draco gripped the countertop and tried to reign in his anxiety and anger.

"Dad, we talked about this..." Scorpius said carefully. "I'm on the suppressors now and we're taking things slow."

"I can't help the way I feel, Scorpius. I spent more than half my life trying to get away from people like him and now..."

"I know, Dad. I know." Scorpius came around the corner and slung his arm around Draco's shoulders, tipping their heads together momentarily. "Harry wants to take us out to dinner. So you can get to know him and you know, maybe ease your fears a bit."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Draco hedged. "You...you go though." He ground his teeth together and set his jaw. He was trying so very hard not to push Scorpius away the way he'd pushed Teddy, but he had a feeling he was going to lose his son no matter what.

"Dad, please, can you just try? For me?"

Scorpius had no idea how hard Draco was trying for his sake already. But he took a deep breath, held it and nodded. Two hours with Harry Potter couldn't be more difficult than any of the other tribulations Draco had survived thus far. And besides, the radiant smile Scorpius just flashed him meant it would be worth it.

An hour had passed since Scorpius' request and Draco had taken his time cleaning up his own dinner prep then changing. A rumble outside indicated that the Alpha had arrived with his Muggle vehicle, which Draco thought looked like the perfect contraption for abducting and raping innocent Omega boys.

"It's safe, Mr. Malfoy," the Alpha said with a bemused look. He had clearly mistaken Draco's distaste for fear.

"Indeed." Draco said, appraising the van once more then sighing. "If we're to proceed with this ruse for Scorpius' benefit, you had better call me Draco." He offered his hand and in a falsely chipper tone added, "It's so lovely to see you again, Harry!"

The Alpha smirked and pumped his hand twice. "Likewise. Why don't you climb up front? Scorpius can sit in the back." And he opened the door for Draco.

"Save your chivalry for the boy," Draco said, yanking the rear door open and sliding in. “If I'm to die in this Muggle contraption, I'd rather not see it coming."

"Dad!" Scorpius protested, climbing into the front seat and turning to face him. "Would it kill you to be nice? God, you act like you've never been in a car before."

At the same time that Draco answered in the affirmative, Harry replied, "Give him a break, Scorp! I thought it was funny..."

Harry took them to a rather decent Muggle steakhouse and seafood restaurant called 'Chanterelle'. It had the high-backed booth ambiance of a traditional pub, with the finery of cloth serviettes.

It was the nicest place Draco had been since before Scorpius was born, and it was hard for him to choose from the standard fare on the menu. The Alpha politely kept Draco engaged in the conversation despite Draco's deliberate snark and soon, Draco was regaling them with amusing tales from Scorpius' childhood. He'd forgotten how pleasant company could be, and felt himself relaxing despite himself.

Mid-way through dinner, Harry caught his eye and smiled. Draco felt the spark of attraction for the first time in years. He was more startled by the feeling then embarrassed by it. This was his son's love interest, and an Alpha at that. He took an immediate backseat to the conversation, encouraging Scorpius to talk more about his goals and plans for the future. As the dessert was placed in front of them, Draco was suddenly overpowered by Harry's musky scent. He sniffed at his lemon syllabub as though it might be responsible and shifted the mousse around in the cup, then set his spoon aside with a frown. He was beginning to feel flush and had to dab his brow with his serviette.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked pointedly after Scorpius excused himself to the loo.

"I'm not sure," Draco answered honestly.

Harry blinked at him. "Look, I don't have much experience with this sort of thing. But maybe...I mean, is it your...are you...?" His voice dropped to a hush. "You're all I can smell, suddenly." He licked his lips before looking away. "Christ, where did Scorpius run off to?" He checked his watch before glancing back at Draco. Their eyes locked and a silent communication passed between them. The Alpha had a sense of urgency about him that hadn’t been present before.

Draco paled and shook his head. “No. No! It can’t be. I...I’m on suppressors. I haven’t ever, it’s been years... I mean, Scorpius was the only time I...he was conceived when -Oh, fuck. Fuck!” His eyes skittered across the ceiling beyond Harry’s head and he twisted the linen in his lap. “They’ve stopped working. The sups...after all this time. And now...you...” He sucked in a deep breath and stood abruptly. “I’ve got to go.”

“Relax,” Harry said, peering around the booth and scanning for Scorpius again. “I’ll get you home as fast as I can.” His tone belied his calm demeanor.

“No time.” Draco shook his head vehemently. His lip curled as he looked Harry over once more. “I can’t risk it. I can’t chance that you won’t be able to control yourself. I have to go now. I’ll apparate. Tell Scorpius to do the same, and you...you just stay away from our place.”

Draco turned abruptly on his heel and fled, the panic welling up in him uncontrollably. He understood now why he thought he was starting to like Harry. It was hormonal and nothing more. Harry was still an Alpha and Draco was still an Omega, and that was all that could ever exist between them: a flux of hormones that dictated their reactions to one another based on his heat cycle. .

At home, Draco locked himself inside of his bedroom and cast wards as strong as he could manage before the first real wave of heat hit him. His body tightened and the flush moved from his core, creeping up his chest and down his thighs. Draco shucked his clothes and threw a towel down on his coverlet then climbed on top of it. He turned toward the door and had his wand at the ready.

There came a knock at the door and Draco jumped. “Dad? Dad, it’s me. Are you okay? Let me in...”

“No!” Draco protested, gritting his teeth and shaking his head.

“Dad, I’m alone. I promise.” Scorpius said, trying the door knob again.

"I don't want you to see me like this."

"Dad, I know you're upset but I want to help you....let me in. I'm going to go through this one day too...please, don't be embarrassed in front of me please!"

Draco could still smell Harry's lingering musk, even through the door. His insides clenched and a glob of slick was released. He whimpered and shook his head again. Having the scent near him was like erotic torture. "Go wash that Alpha stink off first!"

Scorpius hesitated for a moment, then agreed and Draco could hear him move away from the door. By the time he returned, Draco was panting and could hardly focus his magic. He drew the sheets over his lower half for modesty before Scorpius came in, but now even the light touch of the cotton had the muscles of his lower back and arse twitching almost painfully and his hips hitched, seeking something firmer, harder.

"Where's your Al...ooooh...Alpha?"

"He went out of town. He said he didn't want to do something any of us would regret." Scorpius said and sat on the edge of the bed. His eyebrows furrowed as he asked, "does it hurt?"

"Kind of." Draco shut his eyes and twisted the sheets in his fists. "Fighting it hurts."

"Don't fight it then!" Scorpius advised.

Draco laughed, low and breathless. "Hate this. Helplessness. Your body isn't yours. Just...so fucking, oh...empty. Need! Shit..."

"Dad? You're not making any sense."

"Get out, Scor-scorpius." Draco ground out. "I'm fine. Just need to...take care of this myself. Go! Now! Pleeeeease...." Draco's embarrassment at the high pitched keen in his voice was overridden by the need to have something in his arse, even if it was his own fingers.

The door hadn't yet latched and Draco threw back the sheets, sliding two fingers into his wet hole. "Oh, gods, fuck. Yesss!" He rapidly worked himself up to three and then four fingers, the painful burn distracting him for a time. He came from the stimulation of rocking himself against the sheets and collapsed breathlessly into his own mess. It had taken the edge off his need but he knew it was only temporary. He got up, cleaned himself, and assured Scorpius that he was alright. Then he went back into the bedroom and tried to get some sleep. It was going to be a long couple of days.

 

AOAOAOAOAOAOAO

 

aoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoao

Early on the second day of his heat, Draco had lost all sense of modesty, stripped to nothing and fucked himself with his own hand on and off throughout the morning. Several hours later, he was becoming incoherent. Draco was face down on the mattress, his knees drawn beneath him and his arse end waving in the air. His thighs were coated with a layer of slick, clear fluid that seemed to be expelled a few times an hour and the bed coverings were wet with it. Scorpius had given up trying to wipe it away after the last time when Draco had bucked his arse against Scorpius' hand.

Draco was panting rapidly and his eyes, when they opened, were glazed and unfocused. He moaned and cried out repeatedly, and had broken into desperate -sounding sobs at least twice in the last hour.

Scorpius was frightened. It seemed like there was something very wrong with his father and he didn't know how much longer the heat would last or how his father would suffer next.

"Dad? Dad, can you hear me?" Relief washed over Scorpius as Draco turned his head toward him. "Dad, I'm really scared. Are you okay?"

"Want...need...please! Alpha. Knot. pleaseohpleasegod, neeeeeeeeeeeed!"

"I...I'm going to call Harry." He ran to the living room to get the phone and punched in the numbers hastily. He gave a quick run down on Draco's condition and asked Harry if his behavior was normal.

"I don't know. I don't think so, but I'm no expert. Maybe you should take him to the hospital." Harry said.

"Yeah. Right. He'll become the next great science experiment in a Muggle one and they'll confiscate him and send him to the ministry at a wizarding one, if I even knew where one was, which I don't! Come on, Harry, you have to help us!" Scorpius pleaded.

Harry snorted. "What exactly would you have me do?"

"Make it stop!"

"Only one way to do that, Scorpius..." Harry said.

"I know and I'm asking for your help. He's in pain. He could be dying! He sounds like he's dying..." Scorpius held the phone toward the bedroom as Draco voiced a particularly pitiful sounding moan. "Did you hear that?"

"Scorpius!" Harry was incredulous. "Are you really asking me to fuck your father?"

"You can think of him as my brother if it helps," Scorpius said dryly.

"Not a good time for that sort of humor," Harry warned.

"Please, Harry? Can you come over and look at him, and if you think he's alright then-"

"Then you'll still get what you want because I'll be surrounded by his scent, and then-"

"Are you really so incapable of controlling yourself?" Scorpius snapped.

"You have your biology and I have mine!" Harry growled. "He wouldn't want this anyway. He hates me! When it's all over, he'll be glad I stayed away."

Scorpius sighed and walked back into the bedroom to look at his father. Draco was flushed, sweating and miserable-looking. "He hasn't had anything to eat or drink since you took us out..."

"You're not going to give up on this, are you?" Harry asked.

"No," Scorpius admitted.

It was Harry’s turn to sigh. "What does this mean for us though, Scorpius?"

"We'll figure it out," Scorpius said earnestly and smoothed Draco's hair back from his face. Draco moaned and arched into his touch. "Hurry, Harry!"

Harry arrived within the hour, and while Draco was no worse for the wear, he was no better either. Harry stood on the lawn and waited for Scorpius to come to him. As he neared, Scorpius could see Harry’s nostrils flaring and his pupils were wide. His body angled toward the caravan, and he looked past Scorpius to the door. "You sure about this?"

Scorpius pressed against Harry, hugging Harry tightly to him and kissing his mouth desperately. "If you decide you can't be with me after this, just know I could have loved you, and I'm grateful for this."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. "I want to have a bad feeling about this. On paper it just seems so wrong, but I think we'll be okay. I think all of us will be okay."

Scorpius hugged him again, taking Harry's hand after pulling away. "You can be gentle with him, right? Make it good for him? You know his first time, the only time...my grandfather forced him. He deserves for this to be good."

Harry nodded and exhaled slowly. "Sure. Easy. Gentle. Good for him. No pressure."

As they crossed the threshold, Harry groaned and palmed his cock through his denims. Scorpius was surprised to see Draco bracing himself in the doorway of his bedroom. He was undulating and shuddering. "Alpha..." he crooned.

"Jesus, you weren't kidding, he looks half-mad!" Harry said a moment before Draco unsteadily launched himself at him. Harry caught Draco and pulled him close, smoothing a hand down his shoulders to the small of his back. "Easy there, sweetheart. I've got you.

Draco tore at Harry's clothes as he sucked and licked at Harry's mouth, neck and shoulders. "Now! Need it...need it...neeeed!" He gave up trying to disrobe Harry and pushed with all of his might, redirecting Harry to the couch. Harry fell back onto the cushions, freeing his prick from his trousers as he went.

Scorpius stood to the side, watching in amazement as events unfolded beyond his control.

"Thought you said he was half dead!" Harry grunted, grabbing Draco's wildly bucking hips and guiding him into place. "So much for gentle. "

"Ah, oh, ohhh!" Draco panted as he sank onto Harry's length. He braced his hands on Harry's shoulders and began to rock, slowly at first and then faster.

 

Harry relaxed into the couch and kneaded the cheeks of Draco's arse as the Omega worked himself frantically. Harry's eyes fluttered closed and his breath hitched. "Ah, Jeeze, I'm not going anywhere now, you don't have to go...so fast..."

 

Draco ignored him and continued, almost hastily dropping a hand to his bouncing cock. He moaned and threw his head back. His face and chest were flushed, no doubt a combination of his heat and the exertion. "I'm not doing this for you. Just...fucking...knot me. I need it... knot me!"

Scorpius' eyes traveled to the swollen bulb at the base of Harry's cock and widened. It was almost twice as thick as the rest of him. He couldn't imagine that fitting inside of him but his father was dying for it. Scorpius was glad in that moment that he and Harry had been going slow. It was strange to think that one day Scorpius might be begging for it too.

It wasn't long before Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, halting the Omega's movements. He bucked twice and then his knot disappeared inside of Draco. Harry's eyes fluttered closed and his throaty howl overshadowed Draco's own orgasm and relieved cries. Draco collapsed forward, resting his forehead against Harry's as the two of them caught their breath. Within minutes, Draco was draped over Harry and sleeping off his exhaustion.

"Was that it?" Scorpius asked softly.

"That was round one," Harry said without looking at Scorpius. "We'll be tied awhile longer but as soon as I can, we'll get him to bed. With the state he was in, I'd be surprised if he isn't ready to go again soon."

 

AOAOAOAOAOAOAO

 

Draco had seemed unsettled when Harry left him alone in his bed, so Harry had stripped off his clothes, still sticky from their mutual fluids, and laid back down behind him, slinging an arm around Draco's waist. He must have drifted off at some point because Harry awoke to Draco slowly grinding his arse against Harry's pelvis.

Harry trailed his fingers up over Draco's ribs then down to his hips, leaning his head down to the crook of Draco's shoulder. He nuzzled it gently and inhaled the scent that was radiating off of the still-feverish skin. It was similar to Scorpius', and perhaps was vaguely reminiscent of Teddy, though Harry wondered if that was just his imagination at play.

As he licked Draco's salty skin, the Omega stirred, sighed, and rutted backwards. Harry slid his knee between Draco's thighs and shortly after, felt a trickle of warm fluid. Teddy had never been this wet for him, but then, Harry had gotten him at the beginning of his heat, before the desperation set in.

Harry slid one finger down the cleft of Draco's arse and teased his rim. Draco whimpered softly and tipped his hips, chasing Harry's fleeting finger. "Gonna make it good for you," Harry promised and wrapped one hand around the omegas cock, stroking gently. "Gonna treat you right." He kissed the nape of Draco's neck and his jaw. "Roll over baby, that's right."

On command, Draco faced Harry. Draco's eyes were still glazed with lust, but there was something more this time too. Harry searched the omegas face a moment. "You okay with this?"

"What does it matter now?" Draco whispered, closing his eyes.

"It matters. I want you to want me for this. Do you want me to go?"

"I don't want to want you," Draco admitted, sliding his hand up Harry's chest, curling around the nape of his neck. Draco leaned forward, inhaling Harry's scent, and Harry kept himself pliant but still. "I told you to stay away," Draco bit down on Harry's shoulder, raked his fingernails down Harry's chest.

Harry inhaled sharply and arched against the Omega. He wasn’t opposed to a little maltreatment during sex, in fact he almost preferred it that way. He fought the sudden urge to roll on top of Draco and mark him with his teeth. Instead, Harry raised his arms over his head, crossing his wrists, showing Draco that Draco was in control.

The **O** mega scented the air then licked a line across Harry's collar bone to his arm, nosing Harry's armpit. Suddenly, he grimaced and shuddered, his hips tilting again and bringing another wave of sweetness.

Harry imagined another glob of slick had escaped him and the thought made him groan.

"But since you're here," Draco continued breathlessly as his hand moved down, closing over Harry's swelling knot. He squeezed slightly and Harry jolted. "I'll let you follow through on your promise." Draco hiked one leg over Harry's hip and their cocks pressed together. Draco wrenched Harry's head down, forcing the alpha's ear closer to his mouth. "I'm no stranger to being used for sex, Alpha, but no one's ever made me feel good. What makes you think you can?"

That was a challenge if Harry had ever heard one, and Harry did not intend to back down. He turned his head, capturing Draco's mouth with his own. Draco bit at his mouth and tongue, then dug his fingers into Harry's back. Harry instinctively grabbed Draco, forcing him onto his back and rolling on top of him. Then, he nipped back, growling low in his throat even as he rutted.

Draco's pelvis surged forward again and he bared his throat, whimpering. "Ah, fuck! You don't play fair, using my biology against me!"

"I was trying not to," Harry huffed, biting then licking the expanse of newly exposed skin. "But you seem determined to make this hard for me."

"I know what you are," Draco accused as he started to pant.

"Yes, but do you know who I am?" Harry released the grip he hadn't realized he'd had on Draco's wrists and sucked the pulse point on each of them. He trailed a line of kisses down to Draco's chest, then took one of the pink budded nipples between his teeth.

"Ahhh!" Draco suddenly cried. "Fuck...want," he tugged at Harry's biceps. "Want your knot in me."

"Oh no sweetheart," Harry shook his head. Before moving to the other nipple he said, "Wouldn't want to use your biology against you now." He worried the knob of flesh between his teeth until Draco was undulating beneath him. Draco's scent was almost overpowering now, and Harry wasn't sure how much longer he could hold off. He knew that getting closer to the source wasn't going to make it any easier on him either, but he shifted farther down and took Draco's cock in his mouth. He sucked gently at first, then used his teeth to push back the foreskin, exposing the sensitive bell end which he lapped at eagerly.

Draco writhed and moaned. Harry's chest and neck were wet with the same heady juices that slicked Draco's arse and thighs. Harry trailed two fingers through the natural lubricant but as he shifted his hand toward Draco's arse, it bumped into Draco's own hand. Harry was only slightly surprised that the omega was pursuing his own gratification. He nudged one finger alongside Draco's two, crooking it to stroke Draco's prostate as he renewed his efforts; taking Draco as deep as he could and hollowing his cheeks.

"Pleaseohpleaseohplease!" Draco panted. Harry felt the **O** mega **’** s fingers push farther inside himself and his body grow taut, starting to shake. Draco cried out and Harry swallowed the come that flooded his throat.

After a moment, Harry eased back up the mattress and settled down beside Draco. He couldn't help rubbing his cock against the Omega's thigh. His self control was a thin thread pulled taut and ready to snap. "I'm going to fuck you now..." his lips brushed Draco's ears as he spoke.

The **O** mega groaned and nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Harry scrambled between Draco's thighs and positioned himself carefully. Draco's fingers were still dangling between his legs and shiny with slick. Harry grabbed Draco's wrist and drew the fingers into his mouth. The tang **,** mingled with the last traces of bitter come on his tongue **,** were his undoing. He sank into Draco with a groan of divine pleasure, Draco's fingers curling on his tongue, muffling the sound.

Each stroke pushed Harry closer to orgasm. Between the foreplay and Draco's scent, Harry's lust was too pent up for him to last very long. He felt a warmth coil deep in his gut and slowly make its way down into his balls. Harry picked up speed and in his haste, became sloppy. His knot pushed into Draco and caught on his rim as Harry pulled back. Draco hissed and dug his fingers into the fleshy spot beneath Harry's tongue.

The pain was the last straw. Harry rammed into Draco and, shuddering, spent himself into the hot channel that gripped him. When he was finished, he collapsed on top of the **O** mega, who slowly extracted his fingers from Harry's mouth. "Was it good for you?" Harry grinned.

Draco smiled and patted Harry's shoulder. "Don't let it go to your head."

Harry grunted as he released another load of spunk and Draco squirmed.

"Heavy," Draco complained and shoved the Alpha's shoulder.

“Roll with me," Harry sighed, tugging Draco on top of him while he sprawled on his back. "Better?"

"Ugh, no. I want to lay down too."

Harry waved his hand and closed his eyes. "Turn yourself around then. Spooning's easier."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Draco squawked.

"Carefully," Harry advised.

Grumbling all the while, Draco eventually maneuvered himself into place. "Thanks for nothing, tosser." He nudged his arse into Harry's groin and the impact caused Harry's knot to squeeze out some more fluid.

"Prat," Harry grinned and rolled them both onto their sides. "Can I sleep now?" he asked.

Draco grunted and Harry took that as assent.

The bedroom door creaked open. "You guys done?" Scorpius softly asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "You okay? It's late, isn't it?" He tried to look over his shoulder.

"I made some sandwiches," Scorpius said. There was the scrape of a plate on the bedside table and then the mattress dipped behind Harry. "Can I cuddle too?" Without waiting for an answer, Scorpius curled against Harry's back and threw his arm over both Harry and Draco's waists.

Something hard and hot pressed against Harry's arse and, realizing what it was, Harry chuckled. "How long were you watching?"

"Almost the whole time," Scorpius admitted sheepishly. "I heard you talking and came to see if you were hungry, but then, you'd started to...and I was curious. I wanted to make sure you were okay, Dad. And then...it was just so hot I couldn't tear myself away."

"Scorpius!" Draco admonished. "That's...that's disgusting. I'm your father!"

"I'm sorry," Scorpius whispered, hugging Harry tighter. "I've just never seen you look so free...or so happy. It was beautiful..."

"it's okay sweetheart," Harry said with a smile. He nuzzled Draco and heard him growl in annoyance . "I don't think there's anything wrong with that. You gonna sleep in here with us?"

"You sure it's okay? Dad?"

"Just so you know, I am over here, starkers, with your...your boyfriend's cock literally stuck in my arse." Draco grumbled. "But if you want to be part of this ever-growing cycle of fucked-up-ness, by all means."

Harry could practically hear the grin in Scorpius' voice. "Thanks. I just wanna be close to you. Both of you."

And so, Harry drifted off to sleep between the two Omegas, feeling like everything was right with the world. Almost. There was still an empty spot in him for the Omega that had gotten away: the one who stole not only his wallet, but a part of his heart too.

 

AOAOAOAOAOAOAO

 

Scorpius eased off the mattress, looking down at the sleeping duo. His father was curled up tightly against Harry and his arm slung easily over Harry's chest. It was funny, because the way he'd carried on earlier, Scorpius expected him to leap from the bed and run away screaming as soon as their tie loosened. He must have fallen asleep before the fact.

 

Scorpius also would have thought that his father, having been used to sleeping alone, might have pushed to the edge of the mattress in search of his own space. His father had such a strong, independent spirit that Scorpius had never once considered that he might be lonely, but it made sense now that he saw it.

 

The more Scorpius thought on the matter, the more determined he became to see his father happy. He and Harry looked good together now that Draco wasn't scowling at him. And he had seen them exchange looks in the restaurant - there was an undeniable attraction between the two of them. Even Scorpius could not deny that his father was a good-looking man, so why should Harry try to? Perhaps, he thought, his role in all of this was to bring them together. First by breaking down his father's defenses when it came to Alphas in general, and then by stepping aside and letting him have Harry. They were the same age after all, perhaps they were better suited for one another.

 

Harry though, he had other plans. When he woke, he padded into the living room, naked as if he owned the place, and kissed Scorpius on the cheek. "Mad at me?" He asked, stretching and yawning.

 

Scorpius wasn't upset at all. He kneeled up on the sofa and kissed Harry properly on the mouth. "Think I'm disgusting?" He traded his insecurities with the Alpha.

 

"I think you're wonderful," Harry confirmed and kissed him again.

 

"He gets that from me, I'll have you know..." Draco muttered and bumbled into the kitchen, wrapped in a sheet.

 

"He sure does," Harry grinned against Scorpius' mouth.

 

"No need to kiss my arse," Draco began unloading food out of the refrigerator. "Staying for breakfast?"

 

"Was that an invitation?" Harry seemed surprised.

 

"Just a courtesy. Feel free to shove off anytime. I can take care of myself. Eggs alright?" Draco stooped to retrieve a pan from under the counter and groaned. "Merlin knows my arse could use a rest."

 

"That means you're invited," Scorpius translated. "And he'll need another shagging before you go."

 

"Scorpius..." Draco warned.

 

Harry laughed and went into the kitchen. "Here, Draco, let me help."

 

By the time Draco’s heat had passed two and a half days later, it seemed that Harry had already figured out that Draco was more bark than bite. For some reason, he kept coming around, helping with meals and doing chores, and before they knew it, he had assimilated into their lives and routine, almost as if he had always been there.

 

AOAOAOAOAOAOAO

 

After fleeing from the cheap Muggle hotel and the crazy fucking Alpha (as Teddy so fondly thought of him) Teddy went on the run. Determined not to end up whoring himself the way Draco had, Teddy spent a few weeks skulking around tourist areas, picking pockets. Muggles were easy targets, especially with disillusionment charms and other magic at his disposal.

 

One day he had been down at Gringott's, exchanging pounds for galleons when he ran into Oleander Wood, one of his pack-mates from Hogwarts. They nicked off for a quick lunch together and by the time they were ready for afters, Teddy managed to secure a spot on Wood's sofa for the foreseeable future.

 

In the meantime, Teddy reunited with several of his old friends. Some of them settled down but others were still living it up. After a month or so, and before he wore out his welcome at Wood's, Teddy moved in with Bernard Bell. Although, he was turned out shortly after Teddy took up with what he thought was the flu, but later turned out to be morning sickness.

 

Finding out that Draco had predicticted yet another unfortunate event in his life rankled Teddy. Sourly, he considered returning home before he befell any additional misfortunes. But, Pip Johnson seemed rather eager to have Teddy stay over in his guest room, so he did that for nearly two months. He'd told Pip his Alpha had died, and the lie allowed them a torrid affair that burned out as soon as Teddy's body began to show the signs of pregnancy. Pip was apologetic about not wanting another Alpha's pup, but eager for Teddy to move on nonetheless. When dressed, Teddy looked as though he were only overly fond of lager and managed to keep his secret for a little longer. Teddy spent several rough nights on the Knight Bus before beating down the door of Victor Vector, a casual acquaintance who'd had a crush on Teddy in school.

 

When Teddy was six months pregnant, he was unable to hide his condition any longer and was forced to confess to Vic, who had admitted his own suspicions but seemed amicable enough about it. It did mean however, that Teddy was relegated to outings in Wizarding society and could no longer traipse about in view of Muggles.

 

Teddy was window shopping in Diagon Alley one afternoon when an Auror heading out of The Leaky Cauldron did an about face just past Teddy and followed him a short ways toward Weasley's Wheezes. Only when Teddy picked up his pace did the aurora stop him.

 

"Just a minute there, young man."

 

Teddy gulped and turned slowly. He wasn't doing anything wrong, he reminded himself. He was a bonded Omega. He was safe from the ministry. "Sir?"

 

The auror smiled easily at him. "Now then, no need to look so frightened. I only wanted to ask you a few questions."

 

"Sorry," Teddy smiled apologetically. "I'm not feeling well, you see. I'd hate to sick up on your nice, shiny, shoes."

 

The auror eased away from Teddy slightly but maintained his smile. "I've seen you around here a lot the last few weeks."

 

"Yes sir," Teddy agreed.

 

"Furnishing the nursery?" He leaned forward and eyed Teddy's protuberant stomach.

 

"You could say that, Sir." Teddy replied uneasily.

 

"Haven't seen hide nor hair of your Alpha though," the auror observed. "Work a lot, does he? Can't take the time to meet his mate for lunch and a quick stroll?"

 

Teddy fingered his wand in his pocket but thought better of it, lifting his chin to make his mark more readily visible. He sniffed, looked the auror in the eye and said, "He's dead." Belatedly, Teddy realized that that probably wasn't the most convincing performance. He dropped his gaze and wiped his eyes. "Passed just before I found out I was carrying," Teddy caressed his belly. "Never even got the chance to tell him."

 

"A shame," the auror said with a shake of his head. "What did you say his name was?"

 

Teddy floundered for a moment. "...Er, Remus. Remus Lupin." He could have kicked himself after his father's name crossed his lips.

 

"Remus." The auror repeated. "How terrible for you, Mr....Lupin." He was blatantly fishing for Teddy's first name. Teddy felt compelled to give it to him, and this time didn't lie. "Teddy, I trust you are staying with family during these trying times?"

 

"A friend," Teddy said. "Look, Sir, Auror..." the auror did not return the courtesy by providing his name. "Sir... I'm really feeling quite unwell and I feel a lie-down is in order if you don't mind."

 

"Oh, of course. Allow me to escort you home. I wouldn't want you to over-exert yourself and risk the pup."

 

Teddy had no choice but to allow the auror to take him to Victor's. There, the auror wished Teddy well and promised to swing by to check up on him in a few days. That was exactly what Teddy was afraid of. He shut the door and spent the next ten minutes nervously pacing the kitchen. It didn't take long for him to come to a decision. There was no way he could stay there, waiting for the Aurors to unravel his lie and come back for him. Without so much as a note for Victor, Teddy disapparated.

 

AOAOAOAOAOAOAO

 

This was the third time this week that Draco had been awoken in the middle of the night by waves of nausea rolling over him. There was a new waiter at work who was a bit of a twat and a homophobe to boot. Draco didn’t think he was so obvious, but the bloke had pegged him for a queer right off the bat and was finding subtle ways to harass him, like stealing large groups from under him, or hiding the supplies he needed to replenish his station at the end of the night, or spilling salad dressing all over him in the middle of a shift. Draco mentally kicked himself for bringing his silly work problems home with him and letting them bother him this much.

 

He climbed out of bed, trying not to disturb Harry or Scorpius. His bed had become a family bed of sorts after his heat a little more than a month ago. Logically, he knew and still thought their arrangement was fucked up. But another part of him truly enjoyed their newfound closeness. Scorpius had been the first to feel it, though the three of them agreed: being together like that felt right. There was a sense of safety, of comfort, and of completeness. And, it had to be alright with the universe because collectively, their magic had become stronger.

Draco made it to the living room without rousing anyone and sank onto the couch, taking slow, deep breaths. After a time, he leaned over the sofa and stuck his face against the window screen so that he could drink in the night air. It was refreshing, cool, and and calmed the turmoil in his gut. Too, there was something familiar. He hadn't noticed it at first because it was so commonplace. So...like home. He squinted into the darkness and thought he saw a shadow darker than the rest on the porch. For a minute, he grew alarmed. What was watching them? Who?

Then, with a jolt, he realized what the lump on the porch was. He scrambled off the sofa, dismantling the wards with a swing of his wandless hand. Then, he yanked the door open with an exuberant cry (he'd forgotten about the others asleep in the next room). "Teddy!" In two bounds, Draco had crossed the porch and thrown his arms around his cousin from behind, nearly choking him in his enthusiasm.

"'Bout time someone noticed me out here. Since when do you ward me out?" Teddy groused, leaning back against Draco. He stretched slightly then reached a hand up. "I thought I was going to be here 'til morning. Here, help me up."

"Me help you? Never thought I'd live to see the day you asked." Draco took Teddy's hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Yeah, well, as you can see, I've gone and royally fucked up, just like you thought I would. Been putting it off as long as possible but there's no ignoring it now." Teddy followed Draco inside.

Draco flipped on the light and turned to inquire about the cryptic nature of Teddy's not so unexpected confession. "How do you me- sweet Merlin! You're pregnant!"

"Six months." Teddy confirmed, caressing his stomach and lowering himself to the couch. "Ah, yeah. That's better." He sighed, then shook his head. "Some stupid fucking Alpha...I met him and he literally brought my heat on. Three days later, he gives me this," Teddy yanked the collar of his shirt aside, exposing a shiny pink scar shaped like two ragged crescents facing another.

"You're bonded?" Draco breathed. "Where is he?"

"Hell if I know. Stupid fucker didn't even ask me before he did it. I wasn't going to hang around and be his bitch. So I took off."

"Oh, Teddy..." Draco sighed and moved beside Teddy on the couch, slinging his arm around him comfortingly. "Everything will be okay. We'll help you. We're family. Have you contacted your grandmother? "

Teddy snorted. "Right. No." He narrowed his eyes at Draco and leaned closer to him, sniffing. "You smell different. Like you, but more. Somebody else..." he took a deep draught of air through his nose, then exclaimed, "You smell like Alpha!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Draco said, leaning away. "Andromeda will want to know. Since you've been bonded, you could probably technically go home now without reprieve. Tell them your mate is dead."

"This is my home!" Teddy argued loudly. “Don't you want me here anymore, or has your life been so hunky-dory since I left?"

"Shhh!" Draco hissed. "You're going to wake them up!"

"Them?" Teddy questioned as he got to his feet and put his hand on his hips. "Ha! I knew there was someone else. Have you replaced me so quickly? Malfoy's boarding house for Omegas and delinquents...or have you gone back to whoring again? Those suppressors aren't cheap, are they?"

"If you're going to talk to me like that, you can get out." Draco warned. "Things have been looking up for once, and I, for one-"

"Teddy!" Draco was interrupted by Scorpius' excited squeal. Scorpius launched himself out of the bedroom to throw his arms around Teddy's neck.

Behind Scorpius followed a bleary-eyed and concerned looking Harry, squinting into the light. "What's going on? I heard voices. Are you okay?" He stopped knuckling his eyes as his head snapped up. "Did he just say 'Teddy'? Teddy, s'that you?"

"Oh, bloody fucking hell! What are you doing here? Have you been tracking me? Draco, get away from that crazy fucking Alpha before he gets you too!"

Draco looked between Harry and Teddy. "You know him?"

"He's the Omega who mugged me!" Harry exclaimed.

At the same time, Teddy glared and said, "He knocked me up the duff!"

All hell broke loose in the Malfoy residence.

 

AOAOAOAOAOAOAO

 

Teddy scowled in the Alpha's general direction. He didn't appreciate returning home from six months of self-imposed hell only to find the one person that he was truly running away from had somehow weaseled his way into the hearts and home of the only two people in the world that he actually gave a fig about.

The stupid Alpha had the nerve to be mostly happy to see him.

"Teddy, I've thought of you practically every day since we met. Why did you leave like that, sneaking away in the middle of the night? I would have given you money if I knew you needed it."

"Right," Teddy sneered. "After you bonded me, you were just going to settle down, play house, give me an allowance."

"Bonded you?" Harry looked confused. "What are you talking about? I knew you for all of three days."

"Exactly!" Teddy snapped. "Which is exactly why I ran away. I'm not going to kowtow to you!"

"But I didn't ...."

"What the bloody fuck do you call this?" Teddy bared the shiny pink scar on his neck again.

"Is that from where I bit you? But I barely broke the skin. That looks terrible!"

"There are magical properties in an Alpha's saliva that that make the mark stand out in relief. It's so other Alpha's can easily tell when an Omega is already bonded." Draco explained.

"But we didn't bond!" Harry argued. "We spent the whole time in my room, we didn't even leave for take-away, much less a ceremony!"

Everyone stared at Harry. Then, Scorpius spoke up. "Harry was raised by Muggles. He doesn't know. Teddy, he didn't do it on purpose!" He slid from the arm of the recliner where he'd been perched into Harry's lap, giving him an affectionate kiss on the cheek. "I knew you weren't like that! "

"Do what? What happened? What don't I know?" Harry asked.

Teddy rolled his eyes but it was Draco who carefully explained, "When an Alpha breaks the skin on an Omega's neck or shoulder with his teeth and ingests the blood spilled, their magic combines and that is why they are said to be bonded. They are literally bound by the blood, saliva and magic. It is a tie that can only be severed by death."

"And I...I did that to you? Without your permission...oh. Oh, Teddy!" Harry had the sense to look distraught. "No wonder you're so angry. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

Teddy grunted. "So you're not an arsehole, just a moron. Let's hope that trait isn't genetic..."

"Now who's being an arsehole, Ted?" Draco said pointedly. He rubbed his face with his hands. "Look, it's late....or early, depending on how you look at it. Maybe we should all go back to bed for a bit and pick this back up when we're all rested and in better moods?"

Teddy wanted to argue but Draco had that look on his face, the one that said he was not to be messed with. And besides, he could at least admit to himself that he was dead tired. "Fine."

"Good." Draco said as he got up. "Your bed's still made up. Might need a little refreshing though." He yawned and rifled his hand through his hair. "You coming, Har?"

Harry smiled and prodded Scorpius off his lap. "Don't know that I can sleep after all of this excitement, but yeah, I'll come snuggle for a bit."

"Wait. Wait." Teddy put his hands to his temples and shook his head. "Did I completely miss something? I thought you said he was Scorpius' boyfriend."

"He's both." Scorpius chirped happily and looped his arm around Harry's waist.

"Both what?!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Both of our boyfriends. I guess. We never really defined it. He's probably yours too, since you're bonded and up the duff and all. Only I don't know that there's room in the bed. Suppose it would be easy enough to enlarge it though. If you wanted to sleep with us too, we don't mind sharing. I know you don't like him just now but you could take the other side of me. Usually Harry goes between me and dad. Dad thinks cuddling me would be weird but I wouldn't mind," Scorpius prattled.

Teddy's head was spinning. He held his hands up in front of himself to ward them off. "Oh my God! I'm sorry I asked. Not interested in your love triangle there. I'll just take myself to bed, alone, thanks very much." He got up and shook his head again, disgusted, confused, intrigued. No, definitely not that last emotion. He fled to the bedroom and shut the door before anyone had the chance to reason with him.

But as he lay awake in his bed, he was suddenly aware of the loneliness that had pervaded him for months. He thought about the way Scorpius used to sneak into his bed as a child and even a teenager. Scorpius had always been a cuddler. Teddy would admit that he had entertained the idea of being intimate with Scorpius once or twice in the past but they were second cousins, and that seemed not so disgusting, especially considering that royalty often married cousins. Then, he thought about the warmth that probably surrounded the three of them in there and about how he wished he could put his arms around Scorpius right now.

It was as if Scorpius had read his mind. Seconds later, a knock came to the door and Scorpius poked his head in. "I missed you, Teddy! Can I sleep in here tonight?"

Teddy grinned to himself and held up the sheet.

Scorpius clambered into the bed noisily. "Oops, sorry. Not used to your belly. Can't believe there's a baby in there. Can I touch it? Ooh, it's hard. Is it supposed to be like that? How are you Teddy?"

Ah...it was good to be home.

Later that day, after Teddy had a hot shower and a warm meal, he was much more amenable to Harry's presence. He even let the Alpha caress his stomach and was surprised by the flush of warmth and happiness that suffused him when Harry spoke to the baby, his lips tickling Teddy softly.

"It's weird," Teddy said, holding his fingers at arms length and waggling them. "My magic feels different...almost...like I can feel it...in the air."

"Palpable." Scorpius grinned. "Dad can do wandless magic now. Show him, Dad!"

Draco smiled a small smile. "There's no need to be ostentatious," he said, but held out his hand anyway, and an orange sailed into his palm from the kitchen.

"Wow!" Teddy was impressed, and apparently the baby was too. He felt it squirm and kick inside of him.

"You all could probably do it too, with practice. Especially Harry, since he can directly channel your magic now, Ted. Er, not that he should without good reason." Draco made quick work of the orange peel then handed the fruit to Teddy.

"Don't you dare!" Teddy warned Harry who had just moved away from him to sit on the couch. Scorpius was already fawning into his lap.

Harry held up his hands. "I won't. Never intentionally anyway. Promise!"

As Scorpius lolled on Harry's lap, Draco cast a tempus and sighed. "Well, I've got to be getting to work. Scorpius, don't forget, you were going to look for another job today."

"I can pull my own weight," Teddy huffed. He didn't want to be treated like a special case just because he was pregnant.

"My summer job is closing shop at the end of the month," Scorpius explained. "I was planning to go job hunting before I knew you were back. Although, I'm not sure it's a good idea to leave you alone with Harry just yet."

Teddy snorted. "I'm not interested in stealing your boyfriend, even if he did impregnate me."

Scorpius waved dismissively. "Not because of that. Please, I'm happy to share with you. I just meant because you might kill him or something. You're still a little hostile, yeah?"

Teddy shifted in the recliner. "Scorp, what's with your gypsy free-love deal? Normal people get jealous when other people start making eyes at their man. And he's an Alpha. You should want to keep him for yourself."

Scorpius shrugged. "It's just you and dad, and I love you guys. I want you to be happy too. I think if it were anyone else, I'd be pissed off. Besides, I kind of think we're special, the four of us. Our magic got stronger before you came back, and even you said you feel it too. It wasn't like that when it was just you, me and dad. It's Harry, but it's Harry with all of us. I can't explain it. It just makes me feel good." Scorpius stopped babbling and smiled up at Harry after the Alpha planted a kiss on his forehead.

"If you say so," Teddy murmured, almost entranced by the lovesick gaze his cousin shared with the Alpha. He forced himself to look away.

Draco caught Teddy's eye as he tied his shoes and smirked. "I didn't want any part of it either, but one day I woke up and realized I was already caught up in it. Harry is very sneaky like that." He stood and crossed to Teddy, ruffling his hair affectionately. "I'm glad you're back, even if you are a pain in the arse.I'll see you tonight. And do try not to kill anyone, it's bad for the baby."

Teddy flipped two fingers at Draco who had moved away, leaning over Scorpius to kiss Harry, then hug Scorpius and kiss his cheek.

"Be good," Draco advised.

Harry grinned and said, "Yes, Dad! Now... I'm in charge because I'm oldest!"

"Cheeky bastard," Draco said fondly before giving a collective wave and disappearing.

It wasn't long before Teddy found himself warming to Harry's charms, especially since being physically close to him was accompanied by a pleasurable thrum of magic. It was no wonder that Scorpius was always finding ways to touch Harry. Teddy was beginning to wonder if the reason why he had been so miserable the six months he'd been alone had more to do with being away from his so-called mate than it did with hating Harry for bonding him and knocking him up the duff.

Harry wasn't the aggressively callous Alpha Teddy had convinced himself Harry was. Far from it; Harry was kind, sympathetic and attentive. He respected Teddy's independence and and seemed genuinely thrilled at the prospect of becoming a father. Infact, all of them were quite excited by the upcoming new addition to the family. Not once had Draco said 'I told you so', and that was the most surprising thing of all.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAO

 

Harry was laying in a tangle of blankets on the mattress in the caravan he had rented at the beginning of the summer. He was getting ready to turn the keys over to the management and move in with the group of Omegas that he somehow had the good fortune to meet and fall in love with. Scorpius was beside him, quiet for once in the haze of post-coital bliss.

“I’m going to miss this,” Harry said softly and combed his fingers through Scorpius’ hair. It wasn’t often that they abandoned the others to make love in private and now, unless they absconded to his van, it would be awhile before they were truly alone again.

“Mmmm,” Scorpius agreed. He was quiet for another minute before blurting, “I want a baby.”

“Teddy’s due soon,” Harry said with a happy smile. “ Another month or so, and we’ll have the baby.”

“I want to have _your_ baby,” Scorpius clarified, tracing the hairs on Harry’s chest.

Harry swallowed. He wanted that too. What he said instead was, "You're so young. What would your father say?"

Scorpius heaved a heavy sigh. "I don't care, Harry, really I don't! I wanted to be with you even after your world's creepiest pick up line. I wanted you to be the first man I ever slept with after watching you fuck my father **,** and I want my own baby now after seeing how wonderful you are with Teddy. I don't care if that makes me sound jealous or dumb or immature. You keep showing me what a wonderful mate you can be. Can you blame me for wanting it too?"

Harry smiled and brushed a soft kiss to Scorpius' lips. "Of course not. It's ...just, maybe we should be bonded first. Then make a baby. I guess I'm sort of traditional. But I think Draco is too."

Scorpius rolled his eyes then craned his head to the right, baring his neck. "So bond me then."

Harry leaned down, first planting a kiss then sucking a red mark into the skin. "What a romantic you are, Mr. Malfoy... I'll admit that i want those things too. Just...Let me do this the right way, please?"

Scorpius nodded reluctantly. "Don't make me wait forever, okay? I don't need anything elaborate or a surprise. Just you."

Later that evening after Scorpius had gone to work and Teddy was in the shower, Harry padded into the kitchen, pulling up a seat at the small table behind Draco, who was making a sandwich. "Draco, I've got something I want to ask you."

"You can have this one," Draco said, setting the sandwich in front of Harry and turning back to start anew.

"Uh, thanks," Harry replied, turning the plate. "But, uh. That wasn't really what I wanted, sweetheart."

"There's no turkey left, Scorpius ate it before he left."

"About Scorpius..." Harry said, his stomach twisting in knots. Draco hummed as he spread mustard on the bread. "Draco, I know he's young but..."

"Pickle?" Draco turned and popped a baby sweet gherkin into Harry's mouth. Harry choked in surprise and spit it into his hand. Draco had already gone back to the cutting board and was now shredding lettuce with his knife.

"Jesus, Draco, what has gotten into you?" Harry finally managed.

Draco slammed the knife down and turned. "He's my baby and now he wants your baby! He already told me, damn it. And how am I supposed to tell him no when all I ever wanted was for him to be happy? You know his stubborn he is, and Merlin forbid, he does it anyway...runs away with you just so he can get knocked up, then he's gone and you're gone, and I'm stuck here raising Teddy's baby all alone, and I am just so sodding sick of being alone and doing it the hard way..." Draco gave in to the tears that had been threatening to spill all along.

Harry pulled Draco into his arms, trying to comfort him as he cried. "Shhh, its okay. No one is going anywhere, yeah? I love you guys. I'm not...I want to be here for all of you. Take care of you the way a good Alpha should." He nuzzled Draco's neck and licked him a little bit. He wasn't sure why, it just seemed like the right thing to do.

Instead, Draco shoved him away. "Go ahead and bond my son if that's what he wants, but keep your bloody teeth away from me."

Harry frowned. In some respects, he was hurt, but mostly he was concerned that he'd somehow damaged the relationship between them. "Draco...I'm sorry."

"Don't!" Draco said. "I can't do this right now..." and he turned on his heel, retreating to the bedroom.

Harry sighed and began to clean up the mess on the counter. And here he'd thought he was doing the right thing.

"Don't mind him," Teddy said as he came around the corner. "In case you hadn't noticed, he's always got a bug in his arse about something. I don't think he's happy unless he's miserable."

"You heard?" Harry asked, reaching past Teddy to put the mustard in the fridge.

"Yeah." Teddy said, sliding into Harry's spot at the table and pulling the sandwich nearer. "Scorp'll be thrilled." He took a large bite and chewed thoughtfully. "Draco's whole world starts and ends with Scorpius. You hurt him in anyway, Draco will kill you."

"I know." Harry replied.

"Good." Teddy grunted and moved to take another bite, then paused. "After Draco kills you, I will desecrate your remains twice. Once for hurting Scorpius and second for hurting Draco."

"Great," Harry said, violently twisting the bread tie closed. "That's very helpful, Teddy."

"Just so you know..." At least that's what Harry thought Teddy said around a mouthful of food. He swallowed. "If anyone tried to hurt you, we'd do the same to them. We're a volatile group, but you're family now too. And family sticks together."


	3. Chapter 3

Scorpius looked at the two large white pills in his hand for a minute, then dropped them into the loo and flushed them. He wasn't even one hundred percent certain that he needed them, but he'd been taking them for the last few months to make his father happy. He was pretty sure he'd had at least one suppressed heat. It was either that or he'd been exceptionally horny for exactly four days last month. It was hard to tell: he was an eighteen year old male after all.

Almost a week ago, Scorpius' father had given Harry permission to bond him. If Scorpius knew Harry at all, the alpha was planning something romantic. Scorpius wasn't sure how long he would have to wait for his proposal, but he was fairly certain that he could speed the process along if he went into heat.

The heat didn't look pleasant, if his father's cycle had been anything to go by. But Scorpius knew Harry was an attentive lover and he wasn't worried about that end of it. Now that he'd set his plan in motion, he only had to sit back and wait for the events to unfold.

 

Luckily, Scorpius did not have long to wait. Six days later, Scorpius' body was ready to make Harry's baby.

Scorpius had just come back from his lunch break at his new job as a cashier in the grocer's when he started to feel a little funny. At first, he thought someone had fiddled with the thermostats, and then he thought maybe he was coming down with something.

It wasn't until a good looking bloke with a musky cologne came through his queue and his body leaned toward him like a magnet, his prick hardening instantly, that he realized what was happening. "Oh, fuck." He grumbled and flicked on the light for his manager. He explained that he was not feeling well and thought maybe he had a stomach flu. The flushed tone of his skin certainly helped, because he was sent home.

When he got there, the only person around was Teddy. Teddy took one look at him and swore.

"Call Harry," Scorpius begged and shrugged out of his shirt and pants, almost simultaneously. "Merlin, this is like nothing else I ever felt before. "

Teddy snorted and summoned the phone. Scorpius relayed Harry's mobile number, but after dialing, there was no response. Teddy tried again and with the construction site number and got the receptionist. "Yeah, it's really important. Uh, tell Harry Potter, straight away...uh, the oven is broken and Scorpius is dying from the heat. Yeah, that's what I said. You better hurry up before the whole damn place goes up in flames...no, I can’t afford to call the fire company. Tell Harry to come home now, he can fix it. Great, thanks. Yeah, ta ta to you too," he hung up. "Old wench."

"Smooth," Scorpius rolled his eyes then gasped as his body tightened involuntarily. He felt his insides clenching and then there was something warm and wet slipping down the crevice of his arse, wetting his thighs. He touched it, rolled the wet between his thumb and forefinger. "Gross."

"Just wait. It gets better." Teddy said sarcastically. "You want me to call Draco too?"

"No." Scorpius sighed. "He'll have kittens."

"I know. He's been seriously stressed lately, eating everything in sight. That's not like him. He's really starting to pack on some weight too. Anyway, I just wanted to be sure. Better get yourself into the bedroom. You want me to sit with you until Harry comes?"

Scorpius grinned at the unintentional double entendre. "Yeah. Please, Teddy."

Teddy hauled himself off the couch, rubbing his back as he shuffled toward the bedroom. "You're lucky I like you. I don't get off my arse just for anyone, you know. Here. Take down the sheets, you won’t need them." As Scorpius complied, he gestured to the mattress. "There, get down on your front. That'll be the most comfortable until he gets here. Great. Now shove over so I can sit. I need the headboard behind me."

"What's it feel like? The heat? Dad said it was painful."

Teddy laughed a little. "He would. No. It's not. It's ...it's like all you can think about is cock. All you live for is to be knotted. You want it in you, you'll do anything to get it there. And when you get it, Merlin! It's like the best fucking thing you've ever had. It's like all your favorite things, all the best sex, all at once. And then it's over and you're hungry, thirsty, tired, all sloppy. And you wonder 'what the fuck was that?' But then it starts all over again."

"Oh," said Scorpius breathlessly. "That sounds kind of good actually."

"Yeah," Teddy smiled and reached for Scorpius' hand. "Idiot. Didn't you learn anything from my fuck up?"

"Come on, Ted. You know I always wanted to be just like you." Scorpius frotted against the sheets a bit.

"Really?" Teddy seemed happy to hear it, so even if it wasn't entirely true, Scorpius nodded just to indulge him.

Harry was along shortly, banging through the front door and calling for Scorpius. Teddy called from the bedroom.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked from the doorway, nostrils flaring.

"Idiot forgot to take his suppressors," Teddy answered.

Scorpius was too busy drinking in the sight of Harry to argue. Muscles bulging from his thin, dark green t-shirt, denims closely hugging his hips and legs, his skin still covered in a fine layer of dirt. Scorpius moaned then sucked in a lungful of Harry's musky, sweaty scent. The hazy thrum of need kicked into overdrive. Scorpius pushed his arse in the air. "Harry, please!"

Harry shook his head and began stripping out of his clothes. "...the death of me," he grumbled as the mattress rocked from Teddy's attempts to get up, sending Scorpius' arse swaying. "Don't move, baby." Harry instructed Scorpius as he helped Teddy up and out to the couch. When he returned, he circled behind Scorpius and lowered his face to Scorpius' calves. He licked and sniffed a meandering line up Scorpius' leg, fingers curling around Scorpius' thighs to shift his stance wider.

"Harry!" Scorpius begged and pushed back against him. He felt Harry slide two fingers into him, curling against his prostate and gently massaging back and forth. "Oh, Gods!"

The Alpha continued his ascent, rubbing his face over Scorpius' back and up to his shoulders. All he could process however, was that Harry's cock was thick and hard against his hip and Scorpius shamelessly rocked against it. "More,"

"Oh, there's more to be had. I won't deny you, I promise." Harry shifted farther still, nosing behind Scorpius' ears and back to the crook of his neck.

"I don't need the foreplay. Just stick your cock in me already!"

Harry snorted into Scorpius' hair. "How did I wind up with not one but three bossy bottoms?"

Scorpius grinned, his hips undulating. "Be a little more assertive and at least one of us is sure to kow." No sooner were the words out of his mouth than did Harry start to growl softly. Scorpius shivered and groaned. "Oh! Oh, gods, that is so hot. Pleeease fuck me already, will you?"

Harry growled louder and nipped Scorpius' throat. Scorpius immediately quieted and bared his neck, whimpering softly. His body released another glob of slick just as Harry pulled his fingers free and he whined again at the dual sensations. The Alpha covered Scorpius' body with his own and mounted him with a single thrust.

Scorpius, in that single moment felt complete, like the void in him had been filled, his destiny fulfilled. Then Harry began to fuck him, and it was as though the planets re-aligned. He heard a symphony of wanton noises and though he was surely the orchestrator, they seemed removed from him, from his core, from the pleasurable sensations radiating through him. He was brainless except for the thought of 'there, there!' And 'harder,faster, more, yes!'

He was aware that he was racing toward orgasm at a breakneck pace. To say he crested unexpectedly would be a lie, for Scorpius certainly expected to come. It was only that there was a peak of sensation, and suddenly he was coming and coming and spiralling downward to float on a sea of bliss. Harry twitched and moaned as he bathed Scorpius' insides with warmth. Scorpius hadn't even realized he'd been knotted.

 

"Did we bond?" Scorpius asked when he was capable of coherent speech again and he felt his neck for a wound.

Harry chuckled and his knot shifted inside Scorpius not unpleasantly. "No, sweetheart. I didn't want to take you unawares."

Scorpius felt a stab of disappointment. "Oh," he said, experimentally leaning away from Harry. The increased pressure on his rim made his arsehole contract around Harry's knot and he felt another pulse of warm fluid inside of him. "I want you to do it the next time. I want you to do it while we're ...making love. I felt so close to you. I want to be yours."

Harry nuzzled Scorpius and stroked his stomach. "I'm afraid to hurt you."

"You can't hurt me, Harry. Not when I want your mark so badly!" Scorpius whispered. He was certain he had never wanted anything more.

When Harry bit down on his shoulder, it wasn't nearly hard enough to break the skin, but it made Scorpius groan appreciatively and his spent cock twitched. "Don't tease me," he said weakly. Sleep was sneaking over him and Harry's body was a furnace, making him too cozy and warm to fight it. He succumbed once more to sensation, drifting away as Harry lapped lazily at his neck.

As Scorpius came to, he realized the bed was empty, and before he even acknowledged the haze of want that already seemed like second nature to him, he was panicking about the lack of Alpha by his side. "Harry! Harry!"

Harry rushed in from the en suite bathroom. His hair was wet and his skin was clean. He knelt on the bed and embraced Scorpius, murmuring comforting things in his ear.

"Don't leave me!" Scorpius clung to him and Harry shook his head.

"Never." After a minute, he pulled back. "You want to take a shower?"

Scorpius shook his head in turn. He wanted to rub his body all over Harry's and mix their scents, to claim and be claimed.

"You hungry? Want something to eat?" Harry asked.

Scorpius wondered how Harry had room in his thoughts for food. His own appetite was only for sex now, as much as he could take, and soon. He leaned forward and devoured Harry's mouth, then let himself be pushed back onto the mattress for ravaging. Harry pushed Scorpius' arms to the headboard and held them there, working their bodies together. Scorpius moaned into Harry's mouth and arched against him. His need burned him from the inside out, and intrinsically, he knew Harry knew this too.

Harry broke their kiss and nipped his way down Scorpius' jaw. Each time his teeth pinched a patch of skin, Scorpius felt a pulse of arousal. Harry paid special attention to Scorpius' collar bones, then one by one, worried his nipples raw. Scorpius writhed and buried both hands in the mess that was Harry's hair, yanking as Harry welted Scorpius' ribcage and gnawed on his hipbones.

"Harry, please!" Scorpius pleaded as the Alpha left a love bite on each of his thighs. Harry pressed Scorpius' knees to the mattress frog style and freed himself from Scorpius' clutch, rearranging himself between Scorpius' legs. "Oooh!" Scorpius tensed when he felt a soft air current blow over his wet and loosened hole. "Don't bite me there, Harry, please!" He cried out at the next sensation he felt, but it was only the drag of Harry's tongue over his emptiness. Even when it delved inside, Harry's tongue didn't come close to filling him. He only wanted more.

Harry licked his way back up Scorpius' body, soothing the fading bite marks with his lips and tongue. When they kissed again, Scorpius could taste himself in Harry's saliva, almost as though they were already a part of one another. He felt a surge of desperation and clung to Harry, wordlessly begging.

"So ready," Harry crooned, adjusting Scorpius' legs around his waist. "Gonna fill you up. Gonna make you mine..."

"Yes! Yes!" Scorpius chanted and lifted his hips, making it easier for Harry to slowly slide into him. "Ah, God, ah, yeah! Want you...wanna be yours..." he looped his arms around Harry's neck and **,** even though it threw off the delicious rhythm of their lovemaking, pulled Harry nearer to him. He wanted every inch of his body touching his Alpha when it happened.

The stutter of Harry's hips and the way he was panting told Scorpius his lover was close. He bared his throat and tangled his fingers into Harry's hair once more, guiding Harry's mouth down, lest he forget his promise.

Anticipation made his blood sing through his veins, and Scorpius thought perhaps every fibre of his being was begging to be claimed. Screaming. Chanting. Take me, I'm yours. Bond me, I love you.

"Ah, ah, Scorpius!" Harry gasped, fingers digging into Scorpius' skin. With a final thrust, the Alpha pushed his knot inside of Scorpius and bit down at the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

There was a flare of pain, and almost simultaneously, Harry's orgasm flooded Scorpius' channel with hot semen. Scorpius felt his magic expanding outward and a glowing warmth blossomed at his neck and inside of him, extending until the two foci met at his core. They dwindled to a pinpoint of pleasure that suddenly ruptured like a starburst. Scorpius was overwhelmed by sensation and he came, untouched. It felt like his orgasm went on forever, milking him so dry that his balls ached afterward.

He sank comfortably into mattress beneath Harry, appreciating the dichotomy of being concurrently empty and full, weighted and free.

Eventually, Harry eased up onto his elbows, giving one last lick to Scorpius' neck. Scorpius shivered first then beamed up at Harry. "That was..."

"Yeah," Harry agreed with a lopsided smile. He looked dazed. "Your magic...it's so strong, I can feel it."

"Our magic," Scorpius corrected. "Ours."

 

AOAOAOAOAOAOAO

 

Teddy rolled his eyes in the general direction of the bedroom where Harry and Scorpius had been fucking like animals on and off for the last couple of hours. Scorpius was noisy as hell and Harry wasn't much better. Yes, he was listening to his cousin enjoy what was apparently the lay of his life. Teddy was eight months pregnant and confined to the house so as not to call attention to his condition. He'd be damned if he was going to relegate himself to his old bedroom at the far end of the caravan, with no television,where he'd probably still be able to hear them going at it.

They hadn't stopped long enough for Teddy to report that Draco called to say he'd picked up a double shift and wouldn't be home until after midnight. Teddy suspected it had something to do with them bonding. He wasn't positive that it had happened, but he was pretty sure. Sometime ago, he'd felt the flux of magic in the household shift, and there was still residual crackles from time to time. He couldn't tell if he had been affected or not. The baby in his womb had been creating strange waves of magic as well, and Teddy had been suffering from magical disturbances for the better part of his third trimester.

Teddy was happy for Scorpius, really he was. But those feelings were overshadowed just a bit by bitterness. He had no doubt now that he was drawn to Harry because of their bond, but couldn't help wondering if he would have had the same magnetic attraction without it. Harry was a swell enough guy and he'd been good to Teddy since Teddy returned to Bracknell. But Harry had taken something from Teddy when they bonded. That something was choice, and now Teddy was afraid he would resent his "mate" forever for that.

 

In stark contrast, Teddy was also feeling somewhat left out. Draco and Harry cuddled in the evening. Harry and Scorpius touched one another any time one of them had a free limb. Harry offered the spare caress for the baby in Teddy's belly. Hell, Harry was even fucking both of them as it struck their fancy. But there had been no wayward signs of affection for Teddy, no snuggles, no tender kisses, and certainly no sex. And Teddy loved sex as much as the next bloke.

 

Teddy felt conflicted, and rightly so. He mulled over his thoughts again, this time wondering if Scorpius would be more possessive of Harry if they had, in fact, bonded. That was how it was supposed to be anyway. But nothing in Teddy's life had gone the way it was supposed to. And, it's not like he was possessive over Harry either, and Harry had been his mate first.

Harry had been Teddy's mate first and he didn't treat Teddy like a mate at all! More like a brother. A child perhaps. Maybe a friend. Well, that was it then. Harry didn't love him either. He would probably love their child but Teddy was always going to be 'the other mate'. Teddy was going to be miserable for the rest of his life. Not to mention that meant that the baby inside of him was probably going to be the first, last and only child he would ever have. Teddy teared up at the thought. He hadn't exactly enjoyed or appreciated his time pregnant. Soon, it would all be over and he would never be able to feel another push of feet from inside of him, or the rhythmic bump of his belly when the baby got hiccups. And it was all his own fault for running away. If Teddy had just stayed, Harry would have been his and never would have found Scorpius and Draco!

"Teddy?" Scorpius' voice interrupted Teddy's pity party. He scrubbed the tears from his face, but there was no hiding what he had been doing. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Teddy grumbled. "Stupid hormones...what do you want?"

 

"Harry said you'd probably want your space, but I felt bad for leaving you alone all day. I thought maybe you wanted to take a shower with us? And Harry said he would pay for take away if you want some too."

"Why would you want me to shower with you?" Teddy sniffled softly. It seemed like such an intimate act and Scorpius was in heat. He should be wanting his Alpha.

"We're co-mates now!" Scorpius replied with a grin and a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows. Then he briefly craned his neck to display the fresh mark. "Are you coming? I really want to freshen up and maybe eat before the next go. You should join us. I've been wanting to try a three way."

"I'm pregnant!" Teddy cried, astounded by the invitation.

"What did he say?" Harry called from the bedroom.

"He didn't say no!" Scorpius said and his grin widened. "C'mon Teddy, you know you want to!"

"No." Teddy heard himself say.

Scorpius' smile faltered and Harry appeared at his side. "C'mon love. Don't pester him." He started to draw a pouting Scorpius away. "Offer's still on the table if you change your mind," Harry winked and the two of them disappeared into the bedroom again.

Teddy stared after them, strangely desirous. It wasn't until the water had been running for a few minutes that his curiosity and loneliness overruled his stubbornness. He pushed himself up and wandered into the bathroom, which was already steaming up nicely. Through a crack in the shower curtain, Teddy could see Scorpius braced lightly against the wall and Harry's hands soaping lazy circles on Scorpius' skin.

"I am just about useless today," Scorpius admitted with a sigh.

"Just today?" Harry's tone was teasing, and were it Teddy, he would have playfully slapped him. But Scorpius just smiled and nodded, seeming to enjoy the Alpha's touch.

For a moment, Scorpius disappeared from view, and then his body was replaced by Harry's as they switched places under the spray. Harry's eyes were open where Scorpius' **s** had been closed, and Harry jolted in surprise as he noticed Teddy. "A whole family of voyeuristic, bossy bottoms...joining us, Ted?"

"Teddy's here?" Scorpius sounded over the spray of water. "I knew you couldn't resist, rascal." He peeled back the curtain and grinned. "What are you waiting for? Shuck your kit and get in!"

Teddy hadn't meant to join them, wasn't even sure the three of them would fit, but somehow they did. Harry took Teddy's hands and helped Teddy climb in between them. "Uh, now what?" Teddy said, all of his uneasiness flooding back to him.

"Now we make you feel good, beautiful." Harry smiled and let his hands glide down to Teddy's hips.

Teddy snorted. There was no way Harry thought he was beautiful. His body proportions were all distorted, he'd been waddling for the last three weeks, and his feet were swollen and puffy. Who knew what his face looked like and his hair was a ginger mess.

"I thought you looked like an angel when we first met. You were beautiful then, and you're beautiful now," Harry said, lifting his fingers to Teddy's cheek.

Teddy looked away. He felt his face start to turn red. "You're having me on. It's not funny. I'm getting out." He started to push Harry's hands off of him, but the floor of the shower was slippery with soap. He made a sound of distress and clutched at Harry. There were two sets of arms surrounding and supporting him in an instant. He glanced up and saw the look on Harry's face. It was full of concern and something else. Something Teddy didn't recognize. The last time he had been this close to the Alpha, they'd been in bed together. The memory made blood rush to his member. "Oh," he said softly.

"Can I kiss you, Ted?" Harry asked, licking his lips.

What was the proper response to that, Ted wondered. "...I..."

"It's okay," Harry was quick to point out. "We don't have to do anything. It's enough that you're here. We just thought...it doesn't matter. Scorpius, hand me the soap, will you?"

"I'm not made of glass, you know." Teddy was indignant. If Harry wanted to kiss him, why didn't he just do it? He had no qualms about manhandling Draco or Scorpius, but almost always asked Teddy's permission before so much as laying a finger on him, even when he wanted to talk to the baby.

"I know." Harry said, cocking his head and looking as though he were holding something back. "You're a very strong and independent person. I don't like to step on your toes or invade your space, that's all."

"That's not all," Teddy accused. "You treat me differently than Draco or Scorpius. And Draco is just as prickly as I am, if not worse! You invade his space all the time and he's not even your mate! I am, and now Scorpius is, but I was first, and you never treated me like it. You only care about the baby, you don't even care about me!" Teddy felt Scorpius' arms tighten around him. To be honest, he'd forgotten his cousin was there.

"I'm sorry, Teddy," Scorpius whispered.

At the same time, Harry sighed. "Oh, Teddy!" He pushed back the curtain and stepped out of the shower onto the mat and began to dry himself off as he shook his head. "Come out of there so we can talk and I don't have to worry about you falling and hurting yourself." He held out his hand.

Teddy didn't take it. "Somehow I think fucking in the shower is a bit more dangerous than having a chat, and you were willing to take that risk!"

Harry tucked the towel around his waist then ran his hand through his hair and grimaced. "I took something from you, Teddy, and you said you hated me for it. I don't blame you for that. I want to be close to you, but I don't know how. I reach out to you like this, " he swept his hand, indicating the shower.

 

"First you push me away, and then you get angry because I don't treat you like the others. "I know you're pregnant and hormones and all, yeah? And it's my fault. I get that. But what I don't get is how I can fix it. Make it up to you....I don't know what you want from me. I'm on eggshells with you all the sodding time, and I don't like that. So please, Teddy. Can you save us all some fucking heartache and just tell me what you want from me? Please?"

Teddy felt like his opportunity for getting closer to Harry was slipping through his fingers. Harry was right, he had been giving mixed signals. But it was because until now, he didn't know what he wanted either. Embarrassingly, he broke into tears again and had to cover his face. "I just want you to love me!" He admitted finally.

Harry clambered back into the tub, towel and all, and pulled Teddy back against him. He peppered kisses over Teddy's fingers and hair and shoulders. "I do, sweetheart! I already do..." he tugged Teddy's hands away from his face and kissed him properly for the first time ever.

Teddy melted in Harry's embrace, but was acutely aware of when Scorpius slipped away. "Scorp..." he broke the kiss to protest.

"Shhh," Harry said. "There'll be plenty of time for the three of us later. Right now needs to be about me and you."

"But he's in heat!" Teddy pointed out.

"And when he needs me, I have no doubt he'll let me know. Scorpius is like that," Harry smiled and tilted Teddy's face back toward him. "You, on the other hand...well, I guess I'm still figuring you out."

AOAOAOAOAOAOAO

It was late when Draco hobbled into the caravan after work. He carefully removed his clothes and snuck into the bedroom. The air was rife with the smell of sex. He was surprised to find Teddy curled around Harry, his fingers intertwined with Scorpius' across Harry's chest. The three of them were the picture of tranquility, and he was loath to disturb them. He turned around, intent on making his way back out to sleep on the couch, or perhaps the spare room.

"Dray," Harry said softly. Draco turned and saw Harry looking up at him. "Come to bed,"

Draco glanced at Teddy, then to Scorpius. He lifted an eyebrow, indicating there was no room.

"Snuggle up to Scorp. He won't mind...."

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry but dug through his pile of clothes and pulled his shorts back on. Harry snorted in amusement and without looking, Draco flipped two fingers at him, then slid between the sheets. They weren't the same ones that had been on the mattress that morning. "Animals, all of you."

Harry grinned and shifted, sneaking his hand over Scorpius' torso to touch Draco's shoulder. "Missed you tonight. Would have been perfect if you were here."

Draco allowed himself a smile as he closed his eyes. "Shut it, you'll wake the kids...."

In the morning, Draco was the last one out of bed. His bed-mates were in the kitchen, whispering conspiratorially, and when he shuffled out, Harry caught his eye, then cleared his throat. There was a suspiciously guilty look on his face.

"What are the three of you clucking like hens about? Surely not my choice of fashionable sleeping attire." He peered amongst them, noting Teddy's take away carton. "What's that? Leftover curry?" He pulled a face. "Foul."

"It's better cold," Teddy proclaimed around a mouthful.

"It's better in the trash." Draco sniffed and went to the cupboards, gathering the necessary items for a bowl of cereal.

Harry got up and kissed Draco's cheek and slid a spoon over to him. "Morning, love."

Draco grunted and shuffled to the refrigerator, standing in front of the open door as he poured the milk. "What are you buttering me up for?"

"I just didn't see much of you yesterday."

"Dave up and quit," Draco said, explaining the reason for his double shift. He shovelled a spoonful of cereal into his mouth, chewed, and swallowed. "I figured we could use the extra cash especially since sometime in the next month, we'll have to add nappies to the grocery list."

Draco didn't mention that five months from now, there'd be two babes in nappies. He had only just admitted to himself that he was pregnant too. He had yet to figure out how to break the news without making Teddy throw a hissy fit or possibly killing Harry with shock. It was best not to think about it right now.

"Scorpius, you're awfully quiet this morning," Draco observed without actually looking at his son. "You didn't hurt yourself recreating the bacchanal rituals yesterday, did you?" He smirked as the three of them exchanged glances. "Hit the nail on the head, have I?"

"Dad, about that..."

"I don't need the details," Draco said, raising his hand.

"Dad..."

"What?" Draco said, taking another mouthful of cereal and glancing up at Scorpius. His eyes riveted directly to the red bite mark on his neck. He felt all the blood drain from his face, and he forced himself to swallow the lump of mush in his mouth.

"Dad!"

"Draco!"

Scorpius and Harry rushed at him and belatedly, Draco realized there was milk and cereal drizzling onto his feet. He tipped the bowl up and shoved it onto the counter, then concentrated on banishing the mess without the aid of his wand.

Scorpius crashed into him and Draco wrapped both arms around his son's shoulders, holding him tightly. His son. His baby. When had he become a man? When had he grown up? Draco remembered telling Harry to go ahead and bond Scorpius, but he wasn't ready for this, not at all.

Finally, Draco released his grip on Scorpius. His chest felt tight and there was a knot in his stomach but he promised himself there would be no histrionics.

"Dad," Scorpius put his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Are you okay? I thought you said it was okay."

"I...I thought it would be..." Draco's voice was a whisper. He cleared his throat. "I mean, it is. It's fine. Great. Brilliant, actually. Congratulations. I know it's ...what you wanted." He pinched the bridge of his nose a moment and tightened the reins on his composure. He lifted his head and reached for his bowl again, though the last thing he felt like doing was eating.

Harry and Scorpius exchanged glances. "Your support means alot to us." Harry said. "And I don't want you to think this changes anything, as far as I am concerned."

But it does, Draco wanted to scream. It changes everything! Instead, he nodded numbly.

"Dad, I know this is a lot to process, but...something else happened, and...I'm kind of confused, and I don't know who else to ask."

Things were going to get worse, Draco could feel it in his bones. Must be strong for Scorpius, he thought. It had become a mantra of sorts over the years. "I'm always here for you, you know that." He heard himself say evenly.

"Well...would there...would there ever be a time when....ah, an Omega's heat cycle would be really short? Like, less than a full day? Like, less than eight hours?"

"Sure, if the Omega was impreg- oh, Merlin!" The edges of Draco's vision blurred and grew dark. This time, his cereal splattered down his front and the bowl bounced off the floor. Draco slid down the cabinets and hunched forward as much as he could with the pressure from his own growing womb. "I'm fine, I'm fine!" He said, covering his face with shaking hands. "It's just a little much at once, but I'm fine!" He asserted before anyone else decided to get upset. "You...you're sure it was your heat? Oh, that fucking arsehole! If he sold me a bad batch, I'll bloody kill him!" It was easy to channel his anxiety into anger. Made Draco feel better actually, more in control.

"It wasn't a bad batch." Scorpius said in a small voice. "I stopped taking them. I wanted to see what it was like..."

"You said he forgot to take them!" Hardy accused Teddy.

"Well, it sounded better than telling you he was trying to trap you into bonding him, didn't it?" Teddy said with a smirk.

"Teddy!" Scorpius yelled.

"Scorpius!" Draco growled, horrified that his own son might have done such a thing.

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Okay. Alright. Everyone just calm down! What's done is done. Let's we just talk about this like civilized adults."

Draco realized this meant all three of them were up the duff with Harry's pups. It was ridiculous, preposterous even. The three of them family and hopelessly intertwined by fate. The funny thing was, a year ago, none of them would have seen this coming. And now it was just so imperfectly perfect. They could raise their children together, father and son and cousin. They could disguise themselves as a travelling band of Muggle gypsies. His father would be rolling in his grave. Draco began to laugh hysterically. "You and your mighty Alpha cock..." he giggled at Harry.

"Oh hell, he's cracking up." Teddy said.

Draco laughed harder. He laughed until he cried, and then he couldn't stop sobbing. He clung to Harry's neck when Harry lifted him off the floor and carried him back into the bedroom. "It's going to be okay," Harry promised. Draco wanted desperately to believe him. "It's all going to be okay."

Draco stayed in bed for the better part of the afternoon. He was thinking, had to come up with a plan, because four grown men living together couldn't raise three babies without drawing undue attention to themselves, be they wizards or muggles. So far, his most strategically sound plan was the one guaranteed to give him the most heartache.

He looked down at Scorpius who had come in some time ago to apologize to Draco for upsetting him and snuggle like the good old days. He had fallen asleep with his head on Draco's stomach and Draco took the liberty of smoothing down the unruly blond fluff that passed for hair these days.

Scorpius had grown up when Draco wasn't looking, and despite everything Draco had tried to instill in him, Scorpius was still bonded and with child, just a few months shy of his nineteenth birthday. He was no longer a cautious little boy, but a stubborn young man with a head full of romantic notions. He was no longer under Draco's influence, that much was clear. And while it pained him to think of Teddy and Scorpius moving on with Harry, needs must. Anyway, he would soon have his hands full with another babe. He wondered if he could possibly pick up a second job stuffing envelopes at home so that he could afford a sitter this time around. The idea of quitting his job and going back to turning tricks held no appeal for him any longer. And besides, he wasn't as young as he used to be. There would be even less money in it for him now.

At least Draco knew Scorpius and Teddy were safe with Harry. Harry was a good person, wasn't abusive, would take good care of them. And at least they had each other. If Draco could convince Harry to return to the Wizarding world, it would probably be the best for all of them. Of course, Scorpius would require the most time to adjust, but he would be well received, Draco was sure of it.

Harry poked his head into the bedroom. "S'time to wake Sleeping Beauty up. He's working tonight."

"Things were so much easier when he was never out of my sight..." Draco sighed. He smoothed Scorpius' **s** hair back again then tickled his ear.

Scorpius shook his head and frowned, then squinted up at Draco. "That was a dirty trick," he grumbled, stuffing his finger into his ear canal and jiggling it. "I was comfortable."

"And I have to pee. Geroff." Draco nudged Scorpius to one side and slid off the bed.

"You sound like Teddy," Scorpius taunted as he stretched on the bed.

You have no idea, Draco thought but but back the retort. He simply harrumphed and sauntered into the bathroom.

"Go get ready for work. I'll drive you in," Harry said. There was a light spanking sound, followed by murmurs and lips smacking.

Draco rolled his eyes as he washed his hands. But try as he might, there was no denying that he was going to miss this. "If you're going to drive him, maybe you could take Teddy along for a ride? I bet he'd jump at the chance to get out of the house, even if it's just the back seat of the van."

Harry appeared in the doorway, eyeing him suspiciously. "Since when has my van ever been anything but a death trap on wheels to you, and why are you so eager to send Teddy out of the house now?"

"I just thought it might be nice, is all, now that the three of you are a family..."

"The four of us are a family," Harry said, raising an eyebrow. "You've been brooding all day. Want to tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing. Merlin. Fine. You take whoever you want with you. But bring back some watermelon, yeah?"

"Watermelon? Anything else?" Harry grinned and slid behind Draco, cupping the slight swell of his abdomen. "Maybe Scorpius is onto something, yeah?" He nibbled Draco's ear.

Draco scowled, ducked away from Harry and snapped, "No, he isn't. And don't touch me like that again. I've ...put some weight on and I'm not happy about it. The last thing that puts me in the mood is you pointing out my flaws, thank you very much!"

"Oh, come on Dray, I didn't mean it like that. I still think you're sexy, and I bet pregnancy would give you a lovely glow."

Draco snorted and stalked out of the room.

"It might be fun to have another one, don't you think? When's your next heat? We could try to get you and Scorp up the duff together. That would be fun, right Ted?"

"About as fun as reaching into a sack full of rabid kneazles, I wager." Teddy replied from the couch as he clicked the remote. “You think he’s bitchy now? I can only imagine what things would be like with him jacked up on hormones.”

“Finally, someone with sense in his head,” Draco grumbled and began to rummage through the cabinet again. “And out of all of you, it’s Teddy? How did that fucking happen?”

Draco flopped down on the couch beside Teddy, stuffing one handful of crackers in his mouth after the other. He held the box out to Teddy, who took a handful of his own before reclining and shoving his feet into Draco’s lap. Draco shot him a look. “I am trying to eat, here. Get your grotty feet off of me.”

“Plee-ase!” Teddy whined, wriggling his toes. “My feet hurt and they’re swollen, and I can’t reach them. Come on, Draco. I’m pregnant, don’t you remember what that’s like?”

Draco was suffering at the end of every shift already, and he was more than familiar with achy, swollen feet. He sighed, popped a few more crackers in his mouth and shoved the box aside. He took Teddy’s left foot in hand and began to dig his fingers in. Teddy’s resultant moan of pleasure made Draco’s cock start to harden. He flushed and tried to think of something other than the way Teddy’s legs flopped apart as he arched his back. This was his cousin, for Merlin’s sake. His pregnant cousin who shared a mate with his son. That mate was the same man that Draco was boffing on a regular basis. The man that Draco thought he could possibly have a future with, if he wasn’t too afraid of fucking everything up.

Yup. That just about took the edge off his lust when he put it that way.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAO

Harry dropped Scorpius off at the back door then parked the car. He had to ask a woman in the produce section to help him identify a ripe one. He had already found his way back to Draco's shit list and didn't need a crap melon to make things worse. While he was there, he picked up a jar of pickles for Teddy, some peach ice cream for Scorpius and a chocolate bar with chilis in it just because it looked interesting.

The woman at the checkout grinned at him. "Let me guess. Either you got the munchies or your wife's pregnant...I've seen a lot of crazy combinations, but I think this one takes the cake, mister."

Harry just smiled and nodded. As he paid for his purchase and made his way back to the car, he thought about his two pregnant 'wives'. He thought about Draco and how he might look with his stomach distended and swollen as though he had a watermelon in his shirt. He thought about Draco, ripe with his child, and he liked the idea of it.

When he got back to the caravan, Harry practically leapt up the steps on his way inside. He left the melon on the counter and stuffed the remaining sack of groceries into the refrigerator without bothering to unpack them.

Draco was licking peanutbutter off a spoon and raised his eyebrow. "Lazy much?"

Harry tugged the spoon free from Draco's mouth and threw it into the sink. He pressed Draco against the counter and licked a line from the Omegas' neck to his ear. "I want you so bad," he said. "You're all I could think about while I was gone." It was a risky move because Draco was so temperamental, but Harry had been rebuffed before and was no worse for wear.

"Oh?" Draco thankfully played along, tucking his fingers inside the waistband of Harry's pants at his hips. "And what exactly would you do to me, if I let you have me?"

Oh, the artistic license! "First," Harry said, allowing his lips to brush over the shell of Draco's ear. "I'm going to tear those bloody pants right off of you. Then, I'm going lick every inch of your body..."

"Well, color me intrigued," Draco breathed. "Go on."

"I hope you're not planning on fucking in the kitchen," Teddy groused. "I was going to put Doctor Who on the telly and make some popcorn..."

"Teddy!" Harry complained. If that little brat ruined this for him...

"It's fine." Draco announced, taking a handful of Harry's shirt and tugging him into the bedroom. He waved his hand carelessly and the door slammed shut.

"Showoff," Harry said.

"Where were we?" Draco responded, re-inserting himself into Harry's arms.

"Here, I think." Harry tugged the band of Draco's pants and Draco's hips swayed toward him.

"It's a little early in the game to have to tell you 'harder', but needs must." Draco sighed. "You'll never tear them off that way. And here I thought you were a strapping young construction worker-"

Harry smirked at Draco. One of the things he enjoyed about him was his sense of humor. The other thing he enjoyed was surprising him. He took the elastic band between his hands, stretching it taut. With a hard yank, the elastic tore halfway. One more had the fabric raggedly tearing away from Draco's body.

"Well bravo," Draco said, trying to hide his dismay. Clearly he had doubted both Harry's capabilities and his intentions.

"I'm a man of my word. I'll make it up to you. Should we start here?" Harry said, lowering himself to his knees. He nuzzled a thatch of golden blond curls at the base of Draco's cock, then licked a red mark left by the seam of Draco's pants. He followed it all the way around Draco's hip. It was darker where it hugged the curve of his arse and Harry sought to sooth the welt with his tongue. Draco arched his back, jutting his arse out and Harry parted his cheeks to give one teasing lick across his hole before moving on.

"Harry!" Draco whined.

"Every inch." Harry reminded him. And he was true to his word. He worked his way down one leg then back up the other. On the way past Draco's hips, he kissed Draco's bell-end and winked. "That one doesn't count. And I'm saving the best for last, anyhow."

"I'll just take care of it myself," Draco said imperiously. He dropped his hand to his cock, managing to smear a pearl of pre-come before Harry caught his hand and pinned it to the mattress.

"You'll do no such thing!" He growled. As he nodded toward Draco's cock, he said, "That's mine. And this is mine." He licked the traces of clear fluid from Draco's thumb and palm. Draco moaned and nodded, his eyes fluttering closed as Harry finished his task. Harry latched on to the pulse point just behind Draco's ear and was rewarded with a groan. Draco's hands fisted the sheets and his hips came off the mattress.

"Harry....Alpha, please!"

Harry shifted his body over Draco and took the liberty of a slow, deep kiss. While the sensations were heightened during the heats he had been a participant in, Harry almost preferred regular sex. The sense of urgency wasn't the same. He could really draw things out. Take his time. A single push of his hips sent his cock sliding along Draco's. Draco writhed and clutched at Harry. Harry moved his mouth back to Draco's ear. "I've marked every inch of you with my scent now. Bite or no, there's no denying you're mine. What do you think, should I fuck you now?"

"Yesssss!" Draco whimpered.

Harry eased off of Draco and sat back on his heels, slurping on two fingers. "Alright," he said pulling his hand away. "Show me what's mine."

Draco flushed and tucked his hands behind his knees, pulling his legs up and apart , exposing his pink pucker. “You’re the only one who’s ever talked to me like that and gotten away with it,” He whispered, eyes shuttering closed as Harry worked those fingers into him. Draco’s channel was already wet and every time Harry’s fingers plunged in and out, they added more slick to Draco’s rim.

 

"I want to fuck you," Harry said. "Wanna slide my cock into your tight hole and take you real slow until you beg me for more. And after you've come, I'm going to fill your arse with my seed. Gonna knot your pretty arse and pump you so full of come you won't be able to help getting pregnant. Gonna hold you here til it takes, baby,"

 

"You can't, I'm not..." Draco whispered, shaking his head.

 

"Shh, I know sweetheart," Harry said, dragging his fingers over Draco's prostate, making him moan. "I want you to make me a baby...I want to watch your belly grow, knowing it's my child in there," he bent and peppered kisses over Draco's belly. Draco knotted fingers into Harry's hair and tried to tug him away. "Shh, I don't care, you're beautiful the way you are."

 

"Harry..." Draco made a distressed sound.

 

"It's okay, Dray." Harry hovered over Draco and kissed him again. His cock lightly rubbed the crevice between Draco's arse cheeks. After a few minutes, Draco's hand slotted between them. It took a firm hold of Harry's shaft and tugged with purpose, encouraging Harry to push inside of him. Harry did not require additional encouragement. He was always happy to make love to Draco and told him so. As he worked toward climax, he pleaded with Draco. "Say you want my pups, Draco. Say it, please baby. I want you to hear you say you want them."

 

Draco nodded and whispered, a tear leaking from the corner of one eye. "I do, Harry. I want your pup. I do."

 

Harry didn't know why that did it for him. He shouldn't have gotten off on that alone, but he did. He pushed his knot into Draco, gasping, "Oh yeah. Oh, baby, that's it. Take it, take my seed. Make my baby. Ah yeah, Draco, fuck."

 

Later when they were no longer tied, Harry got up to take a leak. When he returned, Draco was sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes. "Harry, we need to talk..."

 

AOAOAOAOAOAOAO

 

Draco needed this one last moment of selfishness. He needed to feel like maybe Harry loved him. He needed this one last time to make love before he said goodbye. He would always remember the way Harry made him feel cherished, even though he didn't deserve it. Harry didn't disappoint. Harry made Draco feel wanted, loved, needed. Harry even said he wanted Draco to have his pups, and if ever there was a time to admit that he was pregnant at this very moment, now would be the time!

 

But Draco bit his lip instead and struggled to hold back his tears. He couldn't force Harry and Scorpius and Teddy and their children to go on the run. The three of them were bonded and the ministry couldn't separate them. It was best for their family to return to the wizarding world where they could be safe, stable, and free from the narrow minded harassment that was sure to chase them wherever they went in the Muggle world.

 

Draco couldn't go with them: as an **O** mega without a mate, he could be confiscated. His baby could be taken away from him. He would add to the others burden. Draco didn't want that. He had raised a baby on his own before and he could do it again. Whatever it took, he could do it. He was a survivor.

 

So, when Harry came back from the loo, Draco forced the words out. "You have to go, and I want you to take the boys with you."

 

He had mentally prepared himself for any number of reactions, but he was not ready for the one he got.

 

"What?" Harry laughed at him and clambered back into bed. "What has gotten into you lately? I'm not going anywhere!" He pulled Draco into his arms, resistant as Draco was. "Tell me what's wrong and why you think you're just going to kick me out. Am I crap at sex? Because I thought that last go was rather good. Maybe not the best, but definitely not the worst, right?"

 

"You're not crap at sex-"

 

Before Draco could go on, Harry interrupted him. "Are you in love with somebody else?"

Harry's eyebrows knotted together and he bit his lip, then looked away.

 

"Wha-!"

 

"Well, because that's how these Dear John setups usually go..." Harry said, rubbing his thumb on the sheets. "I realize I'm not perfect and I suppose it can be terribly strange that I'm sleeping with your son and your cousin but I thought we had put all of that behind us awhile ago."

 

Okay, here it comes Draco thought. He sighed. "You're not just sleeping with them. They're your mates, and they're both with child. When it was the four of us, it was easy to blend in as just a bunch of blokes or maybe roommates. Two sets of queers, even. But you start throwing babies in the mix and Muggles feel entitled to get involved. There'll be social service investigations and neighbors with pitchforks on our doorstep. Every time one of us gets knocked up, we'll have to quit our job and hide for months. That's hard. It's hard and it sucks. I lived it. I don't want Teddy and Scorpius to live it too, not any more than they already have."

 

"Draco-" Harry began.

 

"No, Harry. It will be better for all of you if you go back to the wizarding world, and the sooner, the better. Teddy can deliver in a hospital where they can help him. I nearly died giving birth to Scorpius and mostly because I didn't know what the hell I was doing. It's a bloody and disturbing affair," he shuddered as he recalled the experience. "Please, Harry, for the three- no, the five of you. You're a pack now. You belong with your own kind."

 

Harry's brows were deeply furrowed as he considered Draco's words. "What about you though?"

 

"I can't go, you know that. I'm not going to live everyday in even greater fear of being discovered. It just isn't worth it." Draco shook his head.

 

"But Draco!" Harry blurted. "I love you! I can't just leave you behind..."

 

"You love me?" Draco repeated in wonder.

 

"Yes, you git. I love you, and I-" Harry was interrupted by Teddy's outburst in the other room.

 

"Jesus fucking Christ!"

 

"Dad!?" Came a second voice. It was strangely tight.

 

Draco looked at Harry. "I thought you took Scorpius to work?"

 

Harry swallowed and stood. "...I did."

 

"Scorpius!" Draco scrambled off the bed and into the living room.

 

"Watch for the Alpha!" Called an unfamiliar voice.

 

Someone grabbed Draco's arm, spinning him around into the wall. Draco fell back onto his arse, holding his damaged face in his hands. In a daze, he was aware of the shimmer of unfamiliar magic over him. "His signature doesn't come up...another unregistered 'mega. Really hit the jackpot this time, eh Niles?" Said another person.

 

"What the fuck is going on here?" Harry barked.

 

"There's the Alpha, idiot." The first voice, Niles by default, quipped.

 

Draco tried to blink the dancing spots out of his vision. Harry was prowling the edge of the room, shoulders bunched, his biceps flexing slightly. There were two unfamiliar men in matching navy blue uniforms in his living room. One had a terrified looking Scorpius by the arm and had his wand trained on Teddy, who was reclined on the couch but did not look comfortable at all.

 

The second man was Draco's assailant and he was keeping Harry at bay via the wand pointed at Draco.

 

Draco's heart was pounding in his throat and his thoughts were racing too fast for him to piece together a comprehensible sentence. His instinct made him protective of his children, but his worst nightmare come true had him frozen in place.

 

"I said, what are you doing?" Harry repeated.

 

"Routine follow-up on an anonymous tip." Number Two replied smugly. "Were you aware these three are unregistered? That's a violation of the Ministry of Magic official decree, number three-seven-oh-eight. We have the right to confiscate these persons-"

 

"Mine!" Harry growled.

 

"What, this pretty little ginger you've got in the pudding club? You got a mark sugarplum?"

 

Teddy tugged down the collar of his shirt and wallowed in the couch cushions, trying to make Harry's mark more visible.

 

"All of them are mine!" Harry asserted, weaving closer, even as Niles sighed in disappointment and redirected his wand point from Teddy to Scorpius.

 

"All of them?" Number two asked in disbelief.

 

"Let's see it, Babydoll." Niles prodded Scorpius who winced but craned his neck anyway. "That's fresh," He licked his lips. "What a shame we didn't find you sooner. Minister owes me a favor too. Alright. Well...damn. Ah, let's see here...oh yes! Official decree four-oh-three-three holds responsible any Alpha in possession of an unregistered, bonded Omega and is subject to a fee not less than five-thousand galleons, fifteen sickles. With three, that's..."He gave Scorpius a little push toward Harry and began to make tally marks in the air.

 

Draco curled away as Number Two tried to inspect him. There was no mark, and there was no sense trying to feign it.

 

"Niles, not three. " Two said with a grin. "This one ain't marked."

 

"Oh goody!" Niles cracked a smile. "I hate leaving empty handed."

 

"I said he's mine!" Harry had to untangle himself from a clingy Scorpius. He shoved him down in the recliner. "Not now, sweetheart." He said dismissively and stalked toward Draco. "Get your hands off him. I want you out of my house now."

 

"The law is on our side, mister...?"

 

"Potter. Harry Potter. That's P-o-t-get the fuck out."

 

"Sure thing, mister Potter. We'll owl you the bill. Come along puppy-dog." Number Two tugged Draco to his feet, wrinkling his nose. "It's a good thing that Alpha stink washes right off."

 

Draco felt all the blood drain from his face and pool in his feet. He felt faint. He whimpered. "Don't let them take me, Harry, please! I...I'm pregnant, they'll take your pup. Oh Merlin, don't let them take the pup!"

 

Harry recoiled. "You're..preg...what?"

 

Draco was being dragged to the door and Harry was just letting him go. He had given Harry everything he had to give, and it wasn't enough. Draco would never be enough. He started to cry. He didn't want to but once he started, he couldn't stop.

 

"Dad!" Scorpius cried out.

 

Spurned into action, Harry reached for his wand, but must have realized he was still naked. He looked around the room, then stopped, closed his eyes. The atmosphere in the room changed: the air grew heavy and thick and Draco could feel the resistance, as though he were being pulled through water. Harry was channelling his mates' magic. There was hope for him yet.

 

"Don't do anything rash, Potter!" Niles cried, turning with his wand. "Think about it, uncontrolled magic could hurt your little one! Think of the pup! You can always petition the ministry for this one here..." he jerked his head at Draco.

 

"Don't be a greedy Alpha," Number two grumbled. "You've already got two now. Can't have you starting a rogue pack like this, it upsets the tiers of society."

 

"Shut up, Jake!" Niles reprimanded.

 

In that moment of distraction, Harry lifted his arms to shoulder height. He clenched his hands then flexed them apart. The two ministry goons' eyes widened and they shouted as they were lifted in the air and thrown out of the door and off of the porch. Draco fell to his hands and knees, but Harry was there in an instant, cradling him in his arms. There was a wild look in his eyes, but Draco wasn't afraid. He clutched Harry tighter. Harry had saved him. His Alpha had saved him.

 

Scorpius had rushed to the door, closed and locked it and was standing guard, looking almost as feral and angry as Harry.

 

Harry crowded Draco onto the couch, half in Teddy's lap. "I'm sorry Draco, I have to do this. Don't hate me, but I can't ...can't risk losing you again." His hands were trembling as he grabbed one of Draco's hands, pulling it down and away. "I have to, I have to. You're mine too," He pushed his nose into the crook of Draco's neck, rooting for a moment, snuffling in great breaths. He used his head to push Draco's chin up and positioned his mouth, tongue flicking out to taste the skin.

 

Draco grabbed a handful of Harry's hair just as Harry bit down. He softly cried out and arched upward. His magic pulsed and swirled around the four of them in a vibrant glittering haze of gold sparks.

 

As Draco looked over Harry's shoulder, he saw that number Two and Niles had pushed the door in but were only standing there, gaping in dismay. Draco smiled weakly at them. However, when Harry lifted his blood-smeared muzzle, his grin was triumphant. "Try and take him from me now, fuckers!"

 

Niles spluttered indignantly. "You are impeding an official investigation of the officers of the law, Potter!"

 

Harry snorted. "Arrest me."

 

"No!" Three omegas cried in unison.

 

"Harry, you'll go to Azkaban!" Draco warned, clutching him tighter. It wasn't fair for him to have to lose his Alpha within minutes of truly having him.

 

"I don't care. No one can lay a finger on any of you now. You're all sa-" Draco cut Harry off with a kiss. Harry's tongue was warm and tasted of copper as it stroked Draco's. They kissed there in Teddy's lap until Niles prodded Harry with a boot.

 

"Give it up, Romeo. You're under arrest for disorderly conduct, obstruction of justice and assault of two Aurors on official ministry business."

 

Harry stood up and tucked his hands behind his back.

 

Number Two rolled his eyes. "One of you flunkies, go get him some clothes." Draco glanced at Scorpius and Teddy then slunk off, taking the opportunity to dress himself and wondering why Harry's arrest required clothing but his own hadn't. He thought he knew the answer and he wanted to be disgusted, but he was still cocooned by a thrum of magic that made him feel calm, warm, fuzzy.

 

When Draco returned, the Aurors were looking on with dull interest while Teddy and Scorpius said their goodbyes. Draco helped Harry into his denims and trainers and Harry snuck a last kiss.

 

"This is the part where you all tell me you'll wait for me..." Harry joked as he was led toward the door, utterly complacent now.

 

Teddy snorted and watched him go with a saddened expression that belied his quip. "As if we had a choice..."

 

Draco and Scorpius moved closer and the three Omegas put their arms around one another as their alpha was side-alonged by the Aurors. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Draco was feeling hopeful for the first time in a long time. "It's going to be okay," he said, tentatively touching his fingers to his neck. And this time he really meant it. Harry had made a believer out of him.

 

AOAOAOAOAOAOAO

 

Harry's sentence was commuted and he was ordered to ninety days behind bars. As Teddy's due date neared, Harry petitioned the ministry for a reduced sentence and his record of good behavior was rewarded. Luckily, Teddy was twelve days overdue before his labor began and Harry made it to St. Mungos with minutes to spare.

 

In the meantime, Draco had encouraged Teddy's reunion with Andromeda and while not necessarily warm, had its benefits. Teddy was the type to hold onto a grudge longer than necessary but Draco thought there was the potential for repair. Someday.

 

Likewise, Draco had finally been able to visit his own mother, fragile as candy floss but still well put together with the help of one of the dedicated staff members. He held her hand for hours but her distant look and vague smile told him that she didn't know who he was. Nevertheless, he told her of the good times that had passed and about the ones to come.

 

At Nymphadora's encouragement, the trio had revisited Malfoy Manor. Draco had had extreme reservations about visiting, but with a limited income, no established bank account and their Alpha in prison, they had little options for the time being. With Teddy due any moment, Draco wanted something a little nicer than a caravan park to return home to. The place was not as Draco remembered. It was practically empty and full of dust, the possessions having been sold off a long time ago to create a trust for Narcissa to draw from. Only the estate itself remained. The door to his father's rooms was shut and Draco left it that way, unsure if he would ever be able to open it, not even for cleaning and renovations sake.

 

They moved their possessions from the caravan to the manor. Their well-lived-in Muggle furniture looked out of place in the wide open rooms with vaulted ceilings but there was comfort in familiarity.

 

Scorpius, the only one among them who had never lived in the Wizarding world (though no stranger to magic) was inherently fascinated by everything from talking portraits to Nymphadora's house elves. Draco had to go so far as to forbid Scorpius from climbing onto a broomstick in his condition, but he did look forward to flying again one day himself, if he could remember how. Still, it was an adjustment for all of them, and Draco suspected, it would take some time and Harry's return before they would be able to settle in.

 

Teddy, of course, had sailed through his labor and delivery went swimmingly. After three days in St. Mungos, he brought home a wrinkly, pink-faced baby with a shock of red hair atop her head, a shade darker than Teddy's own. Her name was Marin Nymphadora, and Draco thought she already had Teddy's temperament: her screams echoed through the expansive but still largely empty manor and she was not easily pacified, but rather carried on far longer than necessary about any little upset. Draco thought it was Teddy's due, and though hard on Teddy, he had the support of his mates, which helped immensely.

 

Draco had a bit of a rocky labor due to residual scarring left over from Scorpius' delivery. The healers told him that he probably shouldn't attempt future pregnancies and would discuss options for birth control at a later date. Draco took the news well, although Harry was a bit upset to hear it. Draco reminded Harry that he had two other younger, more fit mates who were capable of carrying again if they so chose, and Harry conceded that that was true enough. Draco's daughter looked much like Scorpius had at birth. She had long, wispy blonde curls, though hers were more golden than silver, and her eyes were large and observant. Soleil Narcissa was a quiet and solemn baby, in stark contrast to her older sister Marin. Draco could already foresee the rows between them in the future.

 

Perhaps like her father, Scorpius' daughter would play the peacemaker of the three. After several bouts of false labor and uneventful trips to the hospital, Aurora Lillian was finally born and not on the knight bus as Teddy had teased. Aurora had Harry's thick, untamable black hair and babbled and cooed incessantly, much like both of her fathers. She was a comedian and a trickster and even at a young age was attempting to keep up with her bigger sisters.

 

"I think Rory's going to crawl!" Scorpius exclaimed excitedly.

 

"Oh, she is not." Teddy replied from the other room where he was changing Marin's nappy. "Mari didn't crawl until seven months!"

 

"She's lazy!" Scorpius argued with a grin. One look at his face and anyone could tell he was baiting Teddy. "Sunny's almost walking at eight months and Mari's only just gotten the hang of it."

 

"Don't compare!" Draco said from the floor where he was playing with the babies. "The two of you, Merlin. If you're always at each-others throats, how do you think the girls are going to act?"

 

"Oh, let them be." Harry grinned across from him. "A little healthy competition never hurt anyone. And besides, it makes for good shagging later. You don't need to go all queen-mother on them."

 

Draco spluttered for a minute while everyone enjoyed a laugh at his expense.

 

Teddy came back into the room with Marin on his hip, setting her down so she could toddle to the group. His eyes were on Aurora, who was eagerly rocking back and forth on her fours. "Well, I'll be damned. Maybe she will crawl after all." He winked and nudged Harry as he settled down behind him. "Looks just like Scorpius last night, doesn't she?"

 

Harry snorted in amusement and Scorpius grinned. "Perv."

 

Draco rolled his eyes. "Merlin help me. I'm surrounded by children and only two of them are mine!"

 

"Sure you don't want to try for three?" Harry asked, sliding his hand up Draco's thigh.

 

"We've been through this Harry," Draco shook his head before cocking it at Teddy. He patted Harry's hand consolingly. "Mari's one now. Look at him. It's his turn again."

 

"Oh no, not me!" Teddy adamantly shook his head. "She's a handful as it is!"

 

Scorpius looked across at Harry and with a fond smile said, "I'm game."

 

The End.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
